Keep Running Up
by arrowheadflyby
Summary: A compilation of sick fics for Bones!. I'll update different ones for different times. Much better then it sounds, I hope!
1. Chapter 1

**I wanted to try something different. Don't worry, I'm still doing my shot in the dark fic. I just want a little bit something more to fixate my muse on. Anyways, I don**'t **own Bones! Reviews are nice, but as always, I don't mind in any case! Have fun!**

* * *

When one person in your family is sick, lets face it. It's only a matter of time before everyone is sick.

The first time that the Booth-Brennan household experienced this, Parker was home from England. Brennan and Booth had picked up the little boy from the airport, Christine reaching out her hands for her big brother, Booth hugging the boy tightly and Brennan embracing the child as well. They'd all gone out for dinner.

"Good old American Food, Parker, you can't beat it. What have they been feeding you across the pond?" Booth had joked, rustling his hair as they walked into the Royal Café. That part had been particularly boring, mainly jiding and talking, asking about England, what had been going on with Parker, what had been going on in DC.

As they drove back to their house, Parker jumped up and down in the back seat, straining against his seatbelt.

"We should go paintballing tomorrow, dad! Or maybe ice skating. Or swimming. Or we could all go to the zoo!" he said excitedly, happy to be back and with his father. Brennan looked back at him and smiled.

"We can do all of that tomorrow, alright Parker?"

"Sweet! You're the best, Bone!"

As they came to a stop next to their house, Brennan fiddled with the car door and then took Christine out of the car seat. She'd seemed oddly fussy today, not wanting to eat much or sleep. Brennan wanted to put her to bed and then hopefully things would be better in the morning. When they got inside and she mentioned getting Christine to bed, Parker jumped up and down.

"Can I hold her? For a second? I missed her," Parker said, cheerful hopefulness in his eyes. Brennan looked back at Booth, who grinned and shrugged.

"Why not? Just for a second, right?" he asked, winking at the boy. Parker let out a 'Yay!' and let Brennan help him to get his arms into the right position. When she let go of her daughter, Parker seemed to calm down instantly, though he still had a grin on his face.

"I'm your big brother, Christine! When you get older, me and you are gonna rule! And you'll know all about me, too. It'll be awesome!" he stated, nodding his head. Right as soon as he was about to hand Christine off to go to bed, however, she managed to get sick all over him. For a moment, complete silence was in the room.

"Eww!" Parker stated, though he still had his hands on Christine. He didn't want to drop her. He was still her big brother. Booth held back a chuckle as Brennan took her back and Parker stared down at himself.

"Take a bath, bub. Then get ready for bed. We'll go out tomorrow, alrighty?" he grinned and ushered him upstairs, before helping Brennan clean up Christine. He couldn't help but notice the concern in her eyes.

"She's a baby, Bones. Baby's get sick. It was probably just something she ate." He reassured her. "You don't wanna know how many times Parker got sick when he was a baby and just bounced back. Don't worry about it," he kissed her on the forehead and then kissed Christine, who was now sleeping soundly in their arms.

"Right," Brennan said, nodding. And there was no fever, which was good. Probably just something she ate.

They thought this until later that night, where Christine was crying loudly in her crib. Booth told Brennan to just stay in bed, he'd take care of her, and while Brennan wanted to help, she figured that if Christine was still ill in the morning, she'd take the day off and take care of her then. She hated missing work, but she hated anyone she knew hurting more.

It wasn't more then ten minutes before Christine woke up the entire household, that Brennan was slowly falling back to sleep and Parker came barging in. If she'd been looking at him in the light, she'd see he was slightly wobbly on his feet, holding onto the wall.

"Bones?" he asked weakly, walking up to the bed and crawling on top of it before shaking her. Opening her eyes, she saw young Parker perched above her.

"Yeah, Parker? What do you need, buddy?" she asked, running her hand through his hair lightly, thinking he simply wanted a drink and couldn't reach a cup or maybe couldn't sleep.

"I don't feel good," he murmured. Brennan sat up and motioned for him to come closer to her, as she felt his forehead. Sweat glistened on his forehead, and he was unusually hot.

"What hurts, honey?"

"My stomach…"

"Mmkay…Just stay here for a while, okay?" she stated, knowing there room was the closest to a bathroom. In fact, they had one attached to their room. Helpful. Oddly enough, though she had very little experience with ill children, she felt compelled to simply hold him and try to comfort him, rubbing his stomach lightly to try and help him any bit she could. As she coaxed him to lay down, and sleep started to hang over her again, she heard the sound of the boy jumping out of bed and running to the bathroom, and the other unpleasant sounds to fallow. Brennan quickly got up and knelt next to the boy, rubbing circles on his back.

"It hurts…" he mumbled, leaning into her and crying.

"I know, baby, I know. It's okay. Everyone gets sick once in a while," she murmured, shaking her head and running her hand through his hair. He was pale, unusually so, and shivering violently. Helping him up, she gave him a cup to rinse out his mouth and told him to come back into their room.

"You can sleep here tonight, okay Parker?" she offered. The boy looked so miserable, how could she not?

"I'm never having hamburger again," he muttered, crawling into bed and snuggling against the woman's form. The two waited for Booth for a while before he came in, and looked at the two of them.

"Whats wrong with you two?"

"Parker got sick,"

"That so?" he asked, tone softer, as he crawled into bed with him and ran his own hands through the boys hair. "Well, in that case, I'll be right here, bub," he smiled, kissing the boy on the forehead and joining the pair on the bed. The night went fairly smooth after that. The morning came and the three woke up, happy that Christine was still silent in bed. Brennan went to go check up on her and found the baby sleeping soundly, no fussing. Maybe it was just something she ate. Brennan was glad. Parker would be enough for the day.

She thought this until she came downstairs to see Booth retching into their trashcan, his face covered in sweat and moaning more then Parker had the night before.

"Bo-ones…I think I'm sick,"

"Of course you are, Booth. Come on. Back to bed with you," she whispered, chuckling as he leaned heavily against her and made his way to his bed, where Parker too laid sprawled out with a bucket next to him.

"I'll get you one too, alright Booth?" she smiled sadly, and then left the room, closing the door. Calling the Jeffersonian, she made a quick apology to Cam before explaining the situation.

"You deserve a day off anyways, Dr. Brennan. Just take care of the boys, will you?"

They slept mainly through the day, though the constant run of water was a reminder that not all was well in the household. Parker didn't get out of bed soon enough once, and managed to cover both he and his father with whatever he had eaten last night. Sending them both to take a shower, she'd done sheets before tucking them back in, comforting the two (Mainly Booth. For a sniper, he sure whined a lot) and going back downstairs. Between this and checking on Christine, time went by quickly enough when the two boys came wondering downstairs, looking significantly better, and sitting at the table.

"You two feeling any better?" Brennan asked. Both nodded.

"I'm hungry…" Parker stated, slightly obviously, tilting his head.

"Me too," Booth nodded in agreement. Laughing, Brennan made them both soup and a grilled cheese before making herself some vegetarian chow mien. Eating it slowly, she savored the flavors and then cleaned up.

"Rebecca called. She wants Parker home soon since he's sick. Would you mind taking him?" Booth asked shyly, waiting for a no and having to drive him himself. Brennan shook her head.

"It's no big deal. Come on, Parker. You wanna go?" she asked, eyes soft. The boy looked up and nodded, after hugging his dad and writing in messy scrawl a note that said, 'I love you Christine', before going with Brennan to the car. He slept most of the way, and when they stopped, he looked up at her.

"I'll come see you guys before I leave, okay?" he asked hopefully, not wanting to be rejected. Brennan, though exhausted, managed a smile.

"Of course, Parker. I want to hear more about England," she said, nodding and opening the locked car. She hesitated when pulling out, feeling dizzy for a moment, before deciding to go back home. She wasn't far. She'd driven further from work. When she finally pulled into the drive way, however, she didn't want to get out. Head on the wheel, it honked twice before she managed to force herself up.

Dredging to the door, she opened it and then lay on the couch, telling herself it was just a mind trick. She didn't get sick. Doctor Temperance Brennan had been sick a total of five times in her life, most of which were as a child, one of which was as a grad student, and one of which had been while living alone. However, there was no doubting the fact that she felt like she'd been bitten by a strange and poisonous insect.

Booth came downstairs, wearing his hockey jersey though not the beer he usually had in tow.

"Wanna watch some hockey with me for a while, Bones?" he asked. She looked up and, not wanting to worry him, smiled.

"Sure, Booth. I'd love to," she stated. The two fixated themselves comfortably on the couch, Brennans head on Booths lap, and at the bell that signified the end of the game, Brennan got up.

"I'm heading to bed, Booth." Booth looked at the time and squinted.

"It's only seven, Bones."

"I know. You and your son are a handful, did you know that?" she asked, smiling at him.

"He-ey, that's no fair. We were sick," he stated, meaning to fallow her up stairs and make it up to her. Booth bounced back surprisingly quick for someone his age and condition. However, Brennan pushed him back.

"I'm just going to sleep, Booth. I'm exhausted."

"Course you are," he said, realizing his mistake and nodding. "Sorry, Bones."

She waved him off and then made her way to her own bed, where Booth checked on her every so often. It wasn't until midnight that Brenan felt her own temperature rise, her stomach revolt, her body telling her something was wrong.

She spent the next two days between the bedroom and bathroom, and Booth didn't keep his eyes off of her. He lay on the bed, waiting for her to return, rubbing circles on her back, kissing her softly. Tears ran down her own face, and she buried her head into Booths chest whenever she came back.

"Everyone gets sick, Bones," he smiled at her own words before she shook her head.

"I don't."

"Well, you are now. And I'll take care of you. I promise," he whispered. "I won't betray you,"

"I know. I trust you,"

"I trust you too, Bones." He whispered into her hair.

While the romantic moment was ruined only moments later, he still stayed with her.

After all, families stick together.


	2. Tell me both matter

**Different look once more. I'm thinking the next one will be a tad bit more intense, and I'm also thinking of making a fic with Christine coming back from a War since she's thinking of being like her daddy. Anyways, if you'd be interested, you can let me know, or if not...Well, I'll probably write it anyways. Read and Review if you'd like!**

* * *

The second time the entire family managed to get sick was when Christine was fifteen.

At this point in time, both Christine and Michael Vincent were going to school together, causing trouble, and, as Christine told her godmother, being the most troublesome kids the school had ever come to see. Angela had chuckled.

"Just don't get thrown out, sweetie. I need Michael to at least graduate high school. And your mother would keel over if she knew you weren't focusing only on school."

Christine had laughed and winked at her.

"How 'bout you drive me to your place, kiddo? You got your permit with you?"

"Umm…No…"

"Well, we just won't tell your dad then. Come on. I trust you,"

She threw the keys at the younger girl, and Christine caught them with one hand. Tense at the wheel, Christine seemed to almost fear whatever would happen next. A squirrel darted out and she almost slammed on the breaks.

"Hey. Calm down girlie. You're doing fine. Just use common sense." She laughed. "Then again, I should be glad you don't drive like Michael."

Angela didn't even know, but Christine wouldn't let her know that. In fact, he'd just got his license and had been this close to crashing his car twice already. Michael joked about it, but Christine was half afraid the boy would end up killing himself if he drove like he did when he was with her.

'Wanna see how fast I can go, Chrissy?'

'Michael Vincent! I will call your mother!'

'Ohhh I'm scared,' he'd grin and then rev the engine.

Christine never would, though. She loved Michael too much for that. Just as long as he didn't get himself into too much trouble.

When they got home, Christine tossed the keys to Angela and started out.

"You wanna come in and have dinner with us?" she offered, but Angela shook her head.

"No, I think we have something planned for dinner already. Plus, you know the boys. Can't cook for their lives. Maybe some other time. Let your mom and dad know I said hi," she said, hugging the younger girl tightly. Christine "forgot" her backpack in the back, hoping that neither her godmother nor godfather would realize that the bag was in the back. She'd rather not do homework this weekend. Maybe she could call Michael later and they could hang out…And maybe after her hockey game Sunday night, they could hang out.

When she came into the house, she realized that perhaps it was a good thing that Angela hadn't come in expecting dinner. Nothing was ready yet. Tilting her head, she slid off her letterman jacket and started upstairs.

"Mom? Dad? You guys home?" she asked, hoping that her father hadn't been peering outside and noticed that she'd been driving when her permit was on the counter top in the kitchen. Then she'd get a lecture about how law abiding citizens abide every law, no matter how inconvenient or stupid, and if she got pulled over how would the police officer know she was good to drive, and what trouble aunt Angela would be in and blah, blah, blah.

"Christine? Is that you, baby?" she heard a small voice from her parents bedroom. Tilting her head, she started in and sat on her parents bed. She'd never been one for personal space, really, so it didn't surprise Brennan too much.

"Christine, go. You'll get sick," the stuffy voice said, and Christine laughed.

"I don't get sick, mom! Anyways, you look awful. Where's dad? Shouldn't he be taking care of you and stuff?" she asked, tilting her head.

"Getting stuff…Anyways, you should go. No way are you getting sick too. You have a hockey game this weekend…"

Christine tilted her head and shrugged.

"So? I'm like an ox. I don't ever get sick. And I'm not just gonna let you lay here alone. That's not fair," she grinned and ran to her room, bringing three stuffed dolphins and laying them next to her mother before going down stairs and starting to make soup. She'd been sick when she was five, too, but only Christine had managed to keep that one to herself.

When Booth came home, he slapped young Christine on the back.

"How was your day, kiddo?"

"Fine. I'm making soup for mom…How long's she been sick for?"

"Not sure. But she'll bounce back. I think it's just the flu. You just stay healthy. We've gotta beat the Badgers this week," he grinned, kissing her on the forehead. Christine had managed to become a damn good goalie in hockey, and so far they were undefeated, but everyone was worried about this Sundays game.

"Kay," she stated, though she went upstairs and helped her mom eat what she had made. When she was done, her mother feel almost immediately asleep, hugging the stuffed dolphins closely to her chest as though she were a child asleep in a car ride. Booth had chuckled lightly, but told Christine to pick up the other two and bring them into her room. Christine complied, thinking that she was truly very genius in the idea, but respecting her fathers opinions. When she awoke the next day and peeked into her parents room, her father, who looked absolutely exhausted, pulled her aside.

"I'm going to give Angela a call and see if you can stay with them for the night, if that's alright with you. Her temperatures up, and I really don't think there's much you can do in any case, anyways." He whispered, looking into her eyes. Christine felt guilty but agreed with her father begrudgingly, kind of happy to be able to see Michael in any case.

"I can call her if you want, dad. Go take care of mom," she smiled and then got out her phone.

"Hey, Angie…Do you think theres any way I could spend the night at your house?"

"Of course, sweetie. Is everything alright?"

"Mom got sick and dad doesn't want me to get sick too…So he's sending me away."

"To the happy farm?"

"We might as well call it that,"

They both hung up with Angela agreeing to pick the girl up, and sooner than later they were both at the house again. Michael had gone to work, so he wouldn't be home for a while. Christine decided to go for a run for something to do, go to the local park, scare some ducks and then come back. It was almost night time by the time she got back, and Michael was lounging on the couch when she made her way in.

"Jeez, Chrissy. You're gonna kill yourself with all that hard work."

"Jeez Mikey. You're gonna kill yourself with all that hard work," she retorted back, glugging a glass of water and then walking to the couch.

"You spending the night?" he asked.

"Yeah. I should call them my parents. Thanks for reminding me, Michael."

"You're welcome," he winked, then tossed her the house phone. "Less minutes on your ass," he laughed.

Calling the home phone, she heard the sound of her father on the other end of the line.

"Ello?"

"Hey dad. How ya'll doing?"

"Well, coping. Don't come home, though. Moms fever just broke, but I'm pretty sure I'm getting sick now," Christine sighed.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come home and take care of you guys?"

"I'm sure. Just have fun, alright?"

"Alright," she mumbled, shutting off the phone and tossing it back at Michael.

"Any better?" Michael asked.

"Now dads sick," Christine replied.

"Ah," he said, nodding. Passing a bag of cheetos to her, he flipped the channel a couple of times until it landed on Animal Planet.

"Of all the channels in the world, you chose Animal Planet?"

"I want to be a Zoologist, Miss Hot Shot."

"You're dads a bug and slime guy, you're god mothers a forensic anthropologist, and you're named after a forensic anthropologist, and you want to go into more science?"

"Hell yeah. Animal behavior, baby. What about you?"

"I don't know…I think I may try to go into soldiering…Like my dad was."

There was a long silence among them as the worry coursed through them. It wasn't as though they hadn't discussed this before. It had just been the two of them, because the instant Angela or Hodgins heard it, they'd likely try to talk her out of it.

"Maybe not the army…Maybe the navy…Or coast guard…"

"You could still get deployed."

"I know."

"I'd miss you," he replied quickly, and then blinked.

"I'd miss you too, Michael…."

They stopped talking then, because Angela was walking downstairs. Christine got up and asked if she needed help with dinner. Angela smiled at the offer but waved her off.

"Go sit with Michael. If anyone should be helping me it should be him," she said, more obviously and loudly. He rolled his eyes.

"I worked all day, mom!"

"And so did your father and I, yet we managed to raise you," she rolled her eyes but didn't take it any further. Walking into the room, she ruffled his hair and then walked out.

"Burgers sound good?"

"Mmmm! Protien!" Michael had noted. Unlike my mother, I'd decided against vegetarianism. Dad had introduced me to meat and it was hard not to go into something like that.

"That okay with you, sweetie?"

"Perfect! Thanks Ang," she stated, though there was a pit in her stomach and she suddenly didn't have the starving apatite she'd had before. Pushing it off as being nervous from the conversation she'd had with Michael, she walked back to him until dinner was called.

Sitting between Michael and Uncle Jack, she shut her eyes for a moment at the smell of food. It was oddly unappetizing, but she ignored it.

"Whats short stop doing here today?" he joked, slapping her back.

"Wrong game, Uncle Jack! Wrong game!"

"Ah, sorry. I was just so disappointed you didn't do softball," he joked, winking at her.

It was a long standing joke between the families that since Michael played Baseball, she should play softball. However, she'd hated the game. Not enough action. So she quit when she was ten and went to play Hockey instead. Dad had supported the decision. Mom had ranted about how it would sooner or later cause her more harm then good, but when she saw how happy Christine was on the ice, she didn't seem to care anymore.

Her eyes said it all-I'm so proud of you.

Picking at the burger as the family maintained conversation, she ate only half of it before asking to be excused.

Angela looked worried for a moment.

"Are you okay, sweetie? You hardly ate anything."

"Just nervous for the game, I guess," she muttered, and Michael saved her once again.

"Ah, don't lie to them! You ate a half a bag of cheetos! That's why you aren't hungry!" he laughed, though his eyes flashed over her as if to say, this isn't over. She had eaten a bit, but not nearly half the bag.

Angela seemed to relax and laugh.

"Well, carbs helps win games. Go on, Sweetie. You don't have to help with dishes."

Usually, she would have objected, at least picked up her plate, but the strange feeling in the pit of her stomach wouldn't go away, and she wasn't entirely sure it was because of Michaels kiddings or because she was nervous. However, she played it off and made her way to the couch, leaning back and falling asleep before the first commercial came on since she'd come out.

Michael had come in after helping his mom and dad with dishes, and sat next to her.

"Hey, Chrissy. Wake up, sleepy head," he grinned before she groaned, tossing a pillow at him.

"Ah, come on. Eat too many cheetos? Got a stomach ache?"

"Leave me alone, Michael…" she muttered, pushing him away slightly.

"First time a womens ever told me to leave her alone.

"You haven't been around many women, then, have you?"

"No, mainly just you."

"Figured as much,"

Before she could say anything, she could feel him wrapping his arms around her and starting to lift her up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa there! What are you doing?"

"Getting you to the guest bedroom. Because you're obviously tired."

"I can walk myself, Michael."

"We don't want our star goalie twisting an ankle," he joked, winking at her. "Come on. I'll bring you to the guest room, we'll turn on the TV and you and I will pretend we're studying."

"Are you trying to seduce me when I feel like crap, Michael?"

"What? No. I just don't want mom to moon over you or for your dad to find out you feel like crap. Because then you KNOW you won't be playing in the game if that happens."

Christine had to agree, so she fallowed Michael upstairs. Angela had knocked once, to tell them to keep the door open, and they had, though Christine had to hold back a moan. She just wanted peace and quite. The TV was on Animal Planet again, and Michael was perched on the edge of the bed watching it.

Christine, however, did not feel better as time went on. In fact, by ten o'clock at night, when she'd been sleeping for a few hours, she felt hot, sticky and gross. Michael had dozed off and the TV was now shut off. Christine had to keep herself from groaning and poking at Michael and instead made her way to the bathroom every ten minutes. Finally, when she made her way back to the bed, she kicked at Michael.

"Oww! What was that for?"

"Go get your mom, Michael."

He looked dozily confused for a moment when he looked at her.

"Why?"

"I feel like shit, that's why. _Please, _Michael. Please go get your mom,"

Sensing the urgency in her voice, he quickly got up and ran downstairs, where he saw his mother and father snuggling on the couch, watching some silent European film. Michael held back the instinct to cough at them, let them know that someone else was in the room, but then he remembered Christine and dashed over to Angela.

"Mom? Something wrong with Christine," he said, shaking his mother softly. She looked up at him and then pushed herself up, untangling herself from Jack, who woke up with her first movement.

Jack let go and Angela made her way up to the teenager, who was lying on the bed, curling into herself, moaning softly. Angela walked up to her slowly, putting her hand on the young girls face.

"Sweetie? I think you're sick," she whispered. "What hurts?"

"Everything," she cried out. "My head, my stomach, my body…It's all sore…" she wanted to elaborate, not the good kind of sore, but decided against it.

"Have you thrown up at all?"

"Twice…"She mumbled, burying her head into her godmother.

"Probably the flu then…It's okay, honey."

"I don't wanna bother mom and dad…Or you guys…"

"Oh sweetie…It's no bother. I'll tell you what. You stay here tonight. I'll let your mom and dad know in the morning. That way, maybe they can heal some and then help you out, alright?"

"But what if you guys get sick?"

"Well, we need a family vacation day," Angela smiled at her and covered her tightly with a blanket. "Just sleep." She looked up at the boy standing in the doorway, rocking back and forth nervously. She laughed.

"And you have yourself your own little guardian." Michael inched in and looked up shyly at his mother, apologetic look in his eyes. She kissed him on the forehead.

"You get sick, I don't want to hear about it mister," she chided him, but left the two of them together anyways. He bit his lip but walked forward, leaning on the bed and hesitantly wrapping his arms around Christine. She was asleep and didn't notice, but seemed to relax at the touch and lean into him.

The two lay like that for the rest of the night, until young Michael felt the own queasiness in his stomach, and had to pull apart, going to the bathroom himself and hoping that he was wrong. Hearing the sound, Angela made her way up and sighed, leaning next to the boy.

"That's the price of love, kiddo."

"I feel like shit, mom."

"Don't use that word with me. Go back to bed, honey," she whispered, helping him up and putting him back, where he and Christine stayed for the night and the rest of the day. Angela called both Booth and Brennan to let them know their daughter wouldn't be playing in the game tonight, and while both sounded better, Angela offered to let her stay there for the time being.

"Michaels already sick too. And judging by Jacks lack of appetite, he's next," she sighed and shrugged. "We were going to get it anyways, I'm sure."

She hung up and went to check on the teenagers, both fast asleep, before going to check on Jack.

The next day, Christine and Michael were called in from school, and both Jack and Angela Hodgins didn't come in for work. She hadn't been wrong. They hadn't had a family vacation in a while.

While two teenagers held each other in a bed, smelling of Vicks, cough drops and GLAD spray, two adults held each other in the opposite hallway.

_Cousins, aunts, uncles, all coming together, people that love you and care about you. That, my friend, is the true meaning of love._


	3. Don't be so worried

**This is half based on my own experience with my mother while I was in the hospital, so yeah...And I believe this is the last one! I hope ya'll had fun with me on this reading!**

**I do not own Bones.**

* * *

"Hey, honey," I whispered, walking closely to the girl who lay totally still in her bed. At seventeen, it wasn't totally unusual to see Christine in bed so late in the day. However, I also noticed exactly how long she had been there, not wanting to move. She was a hungry girl, usually, constantly thriving off of food and running. Now, however, she lay on her bed moaning.

"Mom…It hurts more then it did yesterday," she whispered, running her hand across her stomach. It had been two days since the girl had come home complaining. At first, I'd thought that maybe she'd hurt something while she was at Hockey practice, and now I was convinced that we had to get her to the hospital.

"Booth. We're going to the hospital. Right now," I stated, going towards her. "You're going to be okay, baby. You just have to get from here to the car. Can you do that?"

She started to move, but moaned with every action.

"Booth," I called urgently, knowing I couldn't pick up the girl but he could. "It's okay, Christine…Just stay still for a while, okay?"

She nodded, and I felt my heart speed up. Booth bounded in and looked between us.

"She can't move, Booth…" I whispered softly. His eyes shift between us and he moves over to Christine.

"This is going to hurt, okay? But I'll try not to hurt you." He whispered, as he knelt down next to her and picked her up. A sharp gasp of pain came from her mouth, and her eyes snapped open.

"Daddy…" She whispered, and Booth smiled sadly.

"It'll be alright soon. Okay?"

She nodded, and I ran downstairs to start the car. I quickly dialed the hospital number.

"I have a sick kid…No, I think it might be appendicitis…If you could please just be ready…She's in a lot of pain," before hanging up, I closed my eyes and hopped into the back with my daughter. She didn't want to sit up, said it hurt to much, and so I tried to lay her in the back seat, cradling her head. She didn't seem to mind.

"Mommy?" she whimpered.

"Yeah, Christine?"

"The pressures gone…" she whimpered, seeming to relish in the moment of painlessness. However, her body was starting to shake and quiver, and I found myself looking around for a blanket or anything to help her.

"Booth?" I asked with obvious impact, as he glanced back. When I found a couple of jackets on the floor, I threw them over her and tried to wrap her tight. She looked utterly exhausted, but she had stopped clutching at her stomach.

"Booth…We need to go, NOW. Please…Take a short cut or something…I think her appendix burst," I state, going over everything I know about medical conditions and remembering when Russ's appendix burst, that's what happened. Biting his lip, Booth flipped on the lights on the top of his truck and started towards the hospital. When we got there, he let us off, ushering for a nurse and telling me he'd be back soon. Had to park the truck.

I almost thought we were going to have to wait, but I suppose they caught me drift. A nurse was already coming into to stick an IV into her arm and Christine looked at me with pure fear in her eyes.

My voice would have faltered, but I held her hand right until the moment they wheeled her away.

"What does it feel like? Anesthesia?"

"Nothing. It feels like nothing. You're here and then you're there. Great," I lie, deciding not to tell her about the burning sensation in your veins.

"I love you, Christine…" I whispered, though my voice seems far away. She gives me a pained thumbs up before they take her away.

Booths in the waiting room, looking at me carefully.

"A ruptured appendix. Extremely common," I try to explain away, although I feel more fear in my heart then I have had in a long time. Booth walks away to call Angela and Hodgins, and he can hear Michael frantically in the background ("Is Christine okay? Can we go to the hospital? Please, mom,") and at the same time tries to comfort me. When he hangs up, I hold onto him tight.

Granted, it shouldn't take long. It really shouldn't. But it does, and when Hodgins, Angela and Michael make It, and they embrace me, I feel oddly cold and detached. With every doctor that comes out, I perk up slightly, only to see another family make their way. Angela shakes her head and pats my back.

"She'll be fine, Bren…She's a Booth,"

Logically, it makes no sense to be worried. However, I feel absolutely raging with fears. Michael has gone to the vending machine three times already, eating a bag of cheetos every time.

"It's our favorite. Christine always likes the crunchy ones, though. Puffs are way better," he states, though I can notice that the label on the bag says crunchy Cheetos.

When the doctor finally does come out, he smiles at us. For once I feel utter relief.

"She's out of surgery, and is on antibiotics now. Her appendix ruptured, so her recovery will be longer but…I have no doubt she'll be up and about sometime soon," he says simply, escorting us to the room.

Michael seems eager to go in, but Angela brings him to get another bag of cheetos, asking him if he'd like to get Christine a present. I can see the longing in his eyes and I wink at him, smiling. Booth doesn't notice. He doesn't need to, not yet.

We walk in right as she's waking up, squinting at us and laughing when she realizes that it IS us, not another doctor.

"Mom, dad," she says, though her voice is rougher then I'd like it to be.

"Hey, baby," I whisper, and sit on the edge of her bed. Booth leans over the top and kisses her on the head.

"Don't move, okay Christine? You have stitches," I whisper, making her promise. However, when Michael comes in, she attempts to sit up more, grinning at him. He tosses her a bag of cheetos, which she fails to catch, her arms barely coming up to the halfway point, and she let it drop.

"Yeah. That's why you didn't stay in softball," he jokes, going over and picking them up. I can see a half anger in Booths eyes, but I touch his arm and shake my head. Christine is laughing at this, simply happy to see them all. As Angela and Hodgins wiggle in, she waves at them.

I can see the exhaustion in her eyes, though she fights to stay awake, and I think of leaving. Everyone slowly disappears, and Booth tells her that he'll let her sleep for now.

"Four am wake up calls when you get home," he jokes, kissing her on the top of the head.

"Aye, aye, sir," she rasps, grinning.

When its just her and me, she looks and tilts her head.

"What's wrong, mom?"

I hesitate and stroke her hand.

"Do you know who you're named after, Christine?"

"You mean my middle name? Yeah, I mean. It's kind of obvious."

"No, I mean, your first name. Your grandmothers name."

She blinked and then nodded.

"Yeah, dad told me once. Why?"

"I lost her when I was fifteen, baby. And all I ever wanted was to see you grow up, be the mother she wasn't. It wasn't her fault, but I want to be a good mother to you, just as much as Booth wants to be a good father."

"I know that mom…You are. I love you."

"I just…I wanted you to know that," I whisper, and kiss her on the forehead before walking out.

"Hey, mom?" she calls.

"Yeah?"

"Don't act so worried. I'm fine, and so are you and dad. So don't be worried," she reassured me before I walked out.

As I made my way slowly to the front entrance, I debate on this. Don't be so worried.

"Don't give me reason to be, Christine…Then I'll stop worrying."

She was a mother, after all.


	4. Don't leave me

**So I lied. That wasn't the last one. Because I basically always have sick fic muse. As always, Bones doesn't belong to me! Oh, and I'm going to branch out a little bit. If you have a character or group of characters you want me to write about, or an idea for a sick fic, either inbox it to me or leave it in the reviews! I always have muse for that! I'll leave your name for credit when I write it and everything! As always, have fun!**

* * *

"Sweetie, just let me take you home. Please. I'm begging you,"

Angela had been on this for the past hour. Brennan shook her head and cradled her head in her arms, trying to focus on the current case.

"I have work to do, Ange…"

"You look miserable, sweeie,"

The women huffed and shook her head, trying to get up from her desk before her legs started to shake and dizziness overtook her. Falling back down into her chair, she buried her head in her hands and tried to keep her eyes open.

"That settles it. Either you're coming with me or I'm getting Cam to force you out,"

"I'm needed here, Ange…"

"And I promise you that the lab won't fall to pieces while you're gone,"

She groaned and shook her head, turning back to her computer and starting to look at documentation, trying to ignore Angela.

"Fine. Have it your way," she huffed, walking out and finding their boss.

"Make Bren go home. Please, Cam."

"Wait, why exactly?"

"She's sick and she won't admit it. So please, dear god, just make her go home,"

"Should I call Booth?"

"Booths on vacation with _Hannah," _The venom in her voice was evident, not even trying to hide it. Cam chuckled lightly and shrugged.

"Alright, alright,"

The women walked quickly into the room, where Brennan was currently half asleep, half staring at the computer in a zombie like way.

"Doctor Brennan, I think it would be best if you go home for the day,"

She perked up immediately with that, and looked between her and Angela, glaring at both of them.

"I have work to do!"

"And it will be waiting here when you get back. Angela will drive you home and make sure you get some rest. Come on," she offered. Brennan sighed in defeat and shook her head, but the arguing seemed pointless now. Angela went to go get a car, and informed Hodgins before she left.

"Yeah, sure, go ahead, take the car, whatever. You need anything?"

"No, no…I'll call you if I do, kay?"

"Kay," he stated before they shared a quick kiss.

When Angela and Cam both managed to get the Anthropologist to Angela's car, Cam gave a sympathetic smile and waved the two off.

"Get some rest!" she commanded.

Brennan shook her head in reply and tried to keep her eyes open while Angela drove in silence back to her apartment. Pale and shaky, the women stared out the window and tried to concentrate on staying completely calm, despite the fact that her insides seemed to be flipping back and forth.

"We're here, sweetie," Angela stated, getting out and helping her to her apartment. After getting her into bed, sat on the edge of the bed, wiping the sweat from the women's face.

"You can go, Ange…It's okay…"

"How many times did you take care of me when I was sick when we first met? The least I can do is repay the favor,"

Brennan seemed to want to protest, but whimpered instead and tried to roll up comfortably in her bed.

"What hurts, Bren? You need anything?"

"My stomach really hurts, Ange..." she stated before starting to cough as well, her body slumping. Angela smiled sadly and hugged her, getting up and getting a glass of water for the women.

"You think you want something to eat, Bren?"

She moaned in protest and then seemed to pale significantly, before she scurried up and tried to make her way to the bathroom. Sweaty and shaking, she cried softly as she tried to compose herself. Ange sat next to her and ran her fingers through her hair, whispering to her to try and get her to calm down.

"I take that as a no, then," she tried. Bren let out a choked sob and leaned against the girl, burying her head in her shoulder. She whimpered, again and again,

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, I didn't mean it, sorry," and Angela whispered to her, holding her close. She remembered the many stories Bren had told her about her childhood, about how some foster parents were never overjoyed nor sympathetic when stuff happened. She assumed being sick hadn't been something Bren had been particularly comforted about.

"I got you, sweetie…It's okay," she whispered, trying to help the women to her feet. When they finally made it to her bedroom, Brennan was shaking again, trying to find something to grab onto, to hold.

"Booth would hold me…He would have, anyways,"

"Yeah, I know sweetie," she whispered, hugging the women and not letting go.

"Why doesn't he love me…Anymore?"

"He does, sweetie…He just doesn't realize it yet," Angela comforted, letting the women hold her closer and cry some more, whimper about how it hurt, sorry, sorry, I don't want to bother you, but it hurts so bad. Everything hurts.

And Angela knew that only half of it was because of the sickness.

Stroking her hair comfortingly until Brennan fell asleep, Angela tried to keep calm, and not be angry that her best friends was like this. It should be studly taking care of her, comforting her, not Angela. But at the same time, a piece of her was happy that she was here. Because it had been so long since Brennan had opened up to her again. She'd closed everyone off once more.

The women tossed and turned in her sleep, moaned, and twice more they had an episode in which she would dart to the bathroom, whimper in delirium, and Angela would have to coax her back. Hodgins called at six thirty.

"How's Doctor B?"

"I think she's starting to get better…Do you mind if I spend the night? I don't want her to be alone,"

"Course not, Angie. Should I tell Cam you won't be in tomorrow?"

"Yeah, probably," she responded.

"Okay…Stay healthy, okay? I love you."

"Love you too, Hodgins,"

She hung up and walked into Brennan's living room, trying to find something to do to pass the time while her friend slept soundly. She found a book and snuggled into the couch, trying to read but keeping a vigilant ear out for her friend. However, soon she was drifting into sleep as well.

She heard a crash that alerted her back into reality around ten o'clock that night, and when she dashed up to go see what was going on, she saw Brennan on her hands and knees, eyes closed with her hands moving up to her eyes.

"Brennan! What's wrong?"

"Nothing I just…I just got up and fell…I guess I'm not as good as I thought,"

"Sweetie…" she sighed, helping her back up. The women sighed back and leaned back, cringing.

"Are you feeling any better?"

"I want…To die…" she mumbled into a pillow. Angela chuckled at her melodrama and hugged her.

"No, you don't Bren…You'll be better soon, I promise,"

She mumbled something which she couldn't really understand, and Angela sighed once more.

"Just sleep, Bren. Tomorrow will be better, I promise,"

They both slept for the rest of the night, until at five in the morning Brennans alarm went off. The two jumped up and Brennan groaned, holding her ears and covering her head with a pillow. Hitting several different buttons, Angela finally shut it off before she breathed a sigh of relief.

Brennan relaxed and shut her eyes once more, not even mentioning going to work for once in her life. Angela breathed a sigh of relief.

"Want anything to eat, sweetie?"

She nodded. However, when Angela tried to get up, Brennan moaned and reached for her hand.

"Don't leave me," she whimpered, sounding like a stubborn two year old. Angela looked at her with concern and then sat back down.

"Can't make food if you don't let me leave,"

"But Ange…"

"Just…Sleep, okay sweetie? I promise, I won't leave the apartment."

Brennan looked hopelessly alone but let go, curling and sighing.

"Everyone leaves me…" she muttered, thinking Ange wouldn't hear. However, she did, and she looked over at her with concern.

"I'm not leaving, sweetie…I'm right here,"

"But you will…Everyone will…Everyone leaves, sooner or later…"

"I won't betray you, Bren,"

"That's what Booth said too," she whispered, the moment of vulnerability and pain making her eyes tear up slightly. She swore under her breath and then sat back down, looking her friend in the eyes.

"In the whole time I've known you, have I ever left you for anyone? Have I ever abandoned you?"

Brennan stared for a moment.

"I could be in Paris, sweetie, but I stay here. I stay here for you and for Jack. But it started for you. I love you, sweetie. You're my best friend. I wouldn't kill for you, but I won't ever leave you. Not when you're sick, not when you're well. Never. Alright?" she tried, running her hands through her hair. Bren looked desperate for a moment and then nodded.

"Okay," she rasped before going into a fit of coughing. Angela looked at her in concern until she stopped coughing and then sighed.

"Broth sound good?"

She nodded.

"And Bren?"

She looked up from her cocoon of blankets and stared blankly.

"Everyone else at the lab? They feel the exact same way. You aren't alone, sweetie,"

Not alone…


	5. Two little guardians

**Alrighty, so I'll be making this one because it just randomly popped into my head (And I like torturing Brennan...I'm a horrid, horrid person), but afterwards I'll likely take **_**geraghtyvl**__**'s **_**idea and try to make it a reality ^^. As always, don't own Bones, never will. If I did, Hannah wouldn't have existed sixth season, Pelant would be dead, and a lot more fluffies would occur. Sooo, onto the fic! I also tried a couple of different stylistic things, so if it seems off I may not continue the some of the stylistic stuff.**

* * *

"Mommy! Daddy!" the cry came from the upstairs bathroom and both Brennan and Booth jumped at the sound of it. Looking at each other and darting out of bed, the two made their way to the sound of their child's voice and when they finally got there, they saw Christine in her elephant pajamas, on top of a stool and looking at herself in the mirror.

Booth went over to her and picked her up, setting her on the bathroom counter and looking her over.

"Booth, Christine. What's wrong?" Brennan asked hastily as she made her way into the room. Her eyes softened when she saw her daughter, covered in little dots, trying to itch herself consistently while Booth held her hands down.

"Looks like Chrissy got the chicken pox, Bones," he stated, smiling as Christine huffed and kept trying to move her arms.

"I'm not a chicken, daddy! Don't be mean!"

"Actually, chicken pox is caused by-"

"Bones, she's five. Shhhhh," Booth stated, rubbing the girls back softly. Christine whimpered and tried to rub her face against her shoulder to try and relieve that itching, and Booth allowed that much, at least.

"Daddy, it itches!"

"I know sweetheart. Can't do much about it. How 'bout we go into mommy and daddy's bedroom and try to sleep for a while," Booth offered, picking her up and looking at permission to Bones. She shrugged, smiling sympathetically at Christine before they walked back to their bedroom and got the girl comfortable. Booth offered to take the guest room while Brennan tried to comfort the girl, and Brennan agreed.

"I can stay with her tomorrow, Booth. Go get some rest,"

The girl moaned throughout most of the night, tossing and turning, whimpering. When she finally settled down, Brennan sighed a sigh of relief and wrapped her arms around her daughter, holding her tightly to herself.

Throughout the next week, Brennan and Booth traded spots every other day to try and make it as easy on the child as possible. When the tenth day of the dreaded illness came into effect, and it was Booths turn, Brennan offered to take her again.

"Why's that? Trying to skip out on work again, huh?" he joked, kissing her on the forehead and tucking a sleeping Christine in.

"No, I just…I want to spend more time with her…I find that I'm very worried at work," she offered, looking down at her and brushing the hair out of Christine's eyes.

"Alright," he said, getting ready for work and leaving with a kiss on both of his girls foreheads.

While Christine slept, Brennan lay on the couch and read. When her daughter came out in a cocoon of blankets and a movie in her hand, holding it out to ask if they could watch it, Brennan smiled and popped it in. The little girl curled into her mother's lap and fell asleep on her stomach, comforted by the sound of breathing.

Brennan herself felt significantly tired, so only two minutes in she too managed to fall asleep. They both stayed like this for the remainder of the time until Booth got home, saw the scene and made room for himself. Later that night, he offered to make something for supper, and while Christine was actually very much up to it ("I'm hungry dad. Please, please, please?") Brennan waved it off and went upstairs to sleep some more.

After tucking Christine in and coming to bed himself, Booth shook Brennan awake so they could talk. The women moaned slightly and tossed a pillow at him, rolling over.

"Christine really that much of a handful?"

"She gets it from you," she mumbled.

Booth chuckled and kissed her on the forehead, before pulling away.

"Yikes, Bones! You're hot, baby,"

"Not really in the mood for that tonight, Booth…"

"No, I mean, you're hot. Like, you're forehead,"

She mumbled something and turned over, waving him off. "Probably just a cold or something. Come on, Booth, just let me sleep…"

Booth looked at her, worried, but then sighed and crawled into bed himself, attempting to wrap his own arms around Brennan and only managing to make her throw two more pillows at him.

Throughout the night, Booth watched Brennan toss and turn, sweating and moaning. Booth sighed when finally she settled down and wrapped her arms around him, snuggling close and burying her head into his chest.

When morning finally came and the sound of an alarm went off, Booth left Bones to sleep and went upstairs to find Christine dressed and sitting at the edge of her bed, yawning.

"Want anything to eat, sweetheart?"

"Yeah! Pancakes sound good!" She stated, holding her arms out for her daddy to carry her to the kitchen. He chuckled and brought her to the kitchen, and while she sat playing with her stuffed toys, looked up at her dad.

"Are you and mommy both staying home today?"

"Yeah. But how 'bout we let your mom sleep, kay? She's real worn out," he stated, kissing his daughter on the forehead. She nodded seriously and saluted him, as though this were some secret mission.

"I don't gotta sleep all day again, do I?"

"Naw. Just when you want to. You gotta go back to preschool tomorrow, though, if you're feeling better,"

"Mmmkay. Michael was sick too. Think he's back yet?"

"Yep. In fact, talked to his mom just yesterday. You and him can play all day tomorrow!"

"Good!" she said, nodding her head and diving into the pancakes.

Booth chuckled and ate his own food before setting up a movie for Christine and going upstairs to check on Brennan.

"Hey, Bones. How you feeling?"

She moaned and shook her head, curling up into a ball. Booth sighed and crawled into bed, feeling her forehead again.

"I'm gonna take you're temperature, kay Bones?"

"I'm fine, Booth…Just keep Christine away from me. I don't need her to get sick again too," she mumbled, even though she gravitated towards his touch. He went into the bathroom and grabbed a thermometer, checking her temperature and walking back.

"100.1, Bones. You got a fever, baby,"

"Technically speaking, I have a low grade fever, which is common in colds and flu's,"

"And chicken pox," he stated, looking at her carefully. She shook her head before deciding against it and moaning again.

"No. Chicken pox is extremely rare in adults. In fact, if Zack were around-"

"You ever get a shot, Bones?"

She looked up at him and cringed, shaking her head no.

"Dad never saw the use of it, and I was healthy as a child, so I never thought-"

"Yeah, you didn't," he whispered, kissing her on the forehead. She groaned and shook her head.

"It's just the flu, Booth. Get out of here before you get sick too,"

He sighed and shook his head. "Stubborn as hell,"

"Just let me sleep," she groaned and he left.

Christine was watching _The Fox and the Hound,_ so Booth sat down to watch it with her. Sooner then later she got bored and asked if they could go outside for a bit. Sadly, Booth ruffled her hair and shook his head. "We gotta stay inside for a bit. But I'll make you some dinner if you want. What do you want to eat?"

"Mac and cheese!"

"Think you can handle it?"

"Daddy, I'm five. I know when I can handle something," she huffed and rolled her eyes, placing her stuffed animal on her head and walking into the kitchen. Booth chuckled and made them lunch before telling Christine to go to bed for a little bit. The girl groaned about it but as soon as she made her way into her room, fell fast asleep.

Booth walked back into their room where Brennan was crumpled, in their bathroom, next to their toilet, gagging and coughing.

"Bones, hey, you okay?" he asked cautiously, making his way quickly to her and kneeling besides her. She whimpered and leaned into him, tears falling from her eyes.

"Bones, you want to go to the doctors? I'm really worried, here," he stated.

"Its just the flu, Booth," she muttered, before absently itching at her own abdomen and crawling closer to him, basically in his lap.

"Bones…"

"Just leave it, Booth…I'll be fine," she stated, trying to cough into her own arm but being unable to lift it, coughed into Booths lap instead. He lifted her up and set her in bed, covering her up and wrapping his own arms around her.

Christine slept most of the rest of the day, and while Brennan tossed and turned, Booth just stayed totally silent and let it happen, whispering to her that it'd be okay. She seemed to be coughing consistently now, and it worried him.

At about ten o'clock at night, after Booth had once again prepared food and tucked Christine into bed, Brennan woke up and shook Booth, breathing in gasps instead of steady intakes.

"Booth…Doctor…" she begged. Darting out of bed, the man called 911, knowing for sure that gasping for air wasn't something he could help with if he drove to the hospital himself, and tried to keep her breathing steadily. He could see the dots on her face and after taking off her shirt (Damn it, she was hot, fucking burning up, sweating so much, what should I do what should I do?) saw that her stomach was lined with them too. Christine awoke to the sound of sirens and walked down to see her mommy being taken away, and looked at her daddy in with scared eyes.

"Daddy…What's wrong?"

"We have to go to the hospital, Christine…Take a blanket and lets go,"

She did as she was told and brought some of her stuffed dolphins as well, letting her dad carry her into the waiting room as he demanded information. The little girl was whining and whimpering, and in reality, Booth wasn't quite sure how to comfort her.

"What do you need, Christine?"

"I don't know, daddy," she whimpered, and tried to curl up on the floor but just kept looking up at him, as though he knew what to do.

He didn't.

Finally, feeling totally lost, he called Angela (It's midnight, she's going to be cranky as all hell, why am I doing this? Why can't I comfort my own daughter?) and explained the whole thing.

"Ange, look, sorry it's so late. We had to take Bones to the hospital."

"Wait, what for?"

"She couldn't breathe for some reason…"

"Who-ho there. What do you mean, studly?"

"I mean that I'm currently at the hospital with my child curled up on the floor next to my feet, and the women I love is currently god knows where, and I can't figure out how to calm down my child, Angela! I can't figure out how to calm down myself!"

"She just saw her mother get taken away by total strangers, Booth. Wouldn't you be scared?" she asked, sighing in exasperation. "Here, let me talk to her. I'll get up Jack and we'll be down soon,"

"No, Ange, you don't have to-"

"I want to," she replied. When he handed the phone to Christine, she was sucking on her thumb absently. The sound of Angela's voice seemed to calm her down and when it was finally done, she was on the floor again, hugging one of her stuffed dolphins and snuggling into her blanket.

"I'll be over in a few. The whole house is up now, so really, why not take a field trip?" she asked, sounding half hearted. When she came over, Michael had brought some of his Pokémon toys in a backpack and both he and Christine played until they both fell asleep on top of each other, snoring loudly. Angela laughed softly at them and leaned into Hodgins, who shook his head at Booth and rolled his eyes. When news finally came in, Booth jumped up and walked over to the doctor, waiting to be told exactly what had happened.

"Are you Temperance Brennan's husband?"

"Partner…I'm her partner,"

"Well, she's going to be fine. She managed to contract Chicken Pox along with viral pneumonia, and is severely dehydrated. All of which is bad enough that we'd like to keep her in the hospital for the time being. She's very out of it right now, so if you'd like to go home-"

"No, no, I have to stick around…"

The nurse looked over at the two children and blinked, then looked back at him.

"Are you sure?"

He looked back and then walked over to Angela and Hodgins, explaining the situation. They offered to take Christine home with them, but when he woke her up, she stubbornly shook her head.

"No…I'm not leaving yet," she stated, stubbornly sitting down and huffing. Michael had gotten up too and looked between his parents.

"Mommy, daddy, I don't wanna go if Christine is staying…"

The entire group sighed collectively, and Angela tried to pick Christine up to explain what was happening. While she didn't make a fit, after leaving the room Angela noticed that tears were falling out of her eyes and she was gulping excessively.

"What's wrong, sweetie?"

"Doesn't…Doesn't mommy and daddy want me to stay?" she asked sadly. Angela sighed and set her down.

"It's not that, sweetie…You just can't do much here,"

"But…What if something happens to mommy and I'm not here? What if she needs someone to hug when she's sick? I'm a good hugger, auntie Angela! Mommy hugged me all week when I was sick, even when I was all icky…I don't want her to think I wouldn't do the same for her! And it's my fault she got sick, anyways," she mumbled, crying into Angela's shoulder. She looked into the young girls eyes and shook her head.

"Sweetie, it isn't your fault. People get sick. Sometimes they get sicker than other people. Your mommy isn't going to be mad at you for leaving,"

"But…But…"

Angela held the girl tightly and then brought her back to Booth, who took one look at his baby girl and held her tightly, rubbing circles on her back and whispering to her.

Angela smiled at him.

"Seems like you knew what to do after all, G-man," she stated. Michael looked between the two of them and, desperate for his own attention, with a mix of exhaustion, started to whimper too. Hodgins sighed and picked the boy up, comforting him. He whispered into his ear,

"You have to be a big boy for Chrissy, okay? Big and strong!"

"But why, daddy?"

"Cuz she needs someone to watch out for her, to protect her. And when her mom and dad aren't around, then that's you! She's your best friend, right?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, best friends look out for each other. They love each other," he stated, ruffling the boys hair. He looked at his dad and nodded bravely, going over to Christine and hugging her too, losing his balance and bringing her to the floor with him. The two rolled around for a while before they both just fell asleep.

Hodgins looked over at Angela lovingly and the two embraced.

When finally they decided that Brennan was lucid enough to have visitors, Booth came in first. Brennan looked half asleep, but greeted him happily enough, waving with whatever energy she had.

"Where's my little girl?"

"Outside, waiting for you. How's my Bones?"

"Better…Way better," she stated. He kissed her on the forehead and she fell asleep. He walked back out and held his daughter some more, who was half out of it half aware. When afternoon came, he brought the girl inside to see her mom.

"Hey, baby," her voice sounded scratchy, but happy, something that Booth liked. Christine stumbled into the bed, hugging her mother carefully and burying her head into her chest. Booth almost pulled her off, aware that she could knock something off that she shouldn't, but Brennan shook her head and wrapped her free arm around her daughter.

"Mommy, I misseded you," she said, listening to the sound of her moms heartbeat. Brennan chuckled softly, which sounded raspy and wrong, but pat her head.

"I missed you too, Christine,"

"I sorry I got you sick," she hiccupped, and for once Brennan wasn't totally scientific.

"Baby, you didn't get me sick. It's okay, honey. You feeling any better?" she asked, and Booth held back a chuckle at the fact that she was more worried about her daughter then herself.

"Yeah! Me and Michael, we played while we waited for you to wakes up. I feel way better,"

"That's all I care about then, sweetie," she stated. Her daughter showed her the dolphin she had brought along and placed it on the other side of her mother, telling her that that was her favorite, she named it 'Pearly',

"But mommy, you can call it whatever you want!"

"Pearly's perfect, little one," she stated, smiling as the younger girl rambled on and on, telling the same story she already knew. She was happy that Christine was feeling better. That had worried her when the doctors were checking up on her. What if her sickness was taking away from Christines?

Booth simply watched the two interact, his two girls, and they were finally inturupted when Michael came in and sat on the edge of the bed, looking at his godmother and then back at his mom and dad, pitching into some of Christine's stories. Michael, ironically, was much smaller then Christine, and so he fit very well onto the bed. Angela looked at Brennan as though asking if she should move him and she shook her head, turning her attention back to both of them.

Finally, Christine fell asleep in her moms arms and Michael curled into a ball at Brennan's feet, face pointed towards Christine as though ready to pounce at her if she needed anything, and the rest of the adults were all sitting.

"You have one hell of a son, Ange,"

"Hey, I'm not the one who have him the big speech on protection," she stated, grinning and elbowing Hodgins. He shrugged but grinned none the less, and Brennan looked between them slightly confused.

"I'm happy you're okay, sweetie. I was really worried for a while,"

"Statistically, there was-"

"Statistics don't matter when you're friend is hurt, Dr. B," Hodgins states. "We're glad you're okay,"

She doesn't say anything to this but smiles at him, letting him know she understands, kind of. Booth is looking at her with worry and she smiles at him, tilting her head.

"I'll be just fine, Booth,"

"If I'd made you go to the doctors-"

"I'll be _just fine,_ Booth," she stated. He kissed her on the forehead and then sat down again. "I've got Pearly with me all the time," she stated, and Christine fidgeted in her feigned sleep, not being able to resist a smile. "And I have two little guardians on my bed,"

Michael snored loudly but curled more into a ball, and Christine snuggled closer to her mother before falling asleep completely.

"Yeah…We'll be just fine,"

* * *

**So, how'd you like it! This one was longer, but it was a bigger idea, and I had a lot of fun with it. Read and review! And don't forget that I'm taking suggestions for sick fics as well, so let me know if you want one done!**


	6. There is No Singular Event

**As always, I don't own Bones! This idea is credited to **_**Geraghtyvl**__**! **_**I'm having a good time with these so as always send me suggestions if you'd like a story done. I'll credit you. If you have a specific illness or certain characters to be suggested, just let me know! As always, read and review and have fun! Oh, and I never really had that much of a problem with Hannah as much as a lot of people did (Though near the end I started getting edgily ticked) so it probably won't be as much of a hate fic on her…Just a pre warning!**

* * *

"We got a case, people!" Booth called as he went into the lab, swinging around to look for his forensic anthropologist. When he didn't find her in her office, he felt a nod of irritation and went into Angela's before knocking on the outside of her door.

"You know where Bones is?" he asked, looking around. Angela looked up from her computer and a sheet of worry came over her face.

"I thought she was with you…She isn't answering her phone, so I just assumed…"

"Angela. I have a girlfriend!"

"Not like that! Though, you have to admit…"

"Angela. I. Have. A. Girlfriend. Stop trying to play matchmaker,"

The pregnant women sighed and shrugged, then started to get up, saying something about needing to check on hr. Booth waved her down and shook his head.

"Maybe she just crashed at her house…She hasn't been going home lately,"

Angela muttered something under her breath when he said this, and he glanced over at her.

"Have something to say?"

"No, no…Just thinking,"

He huffed and left the case file for Cam while he ran out to his car and started it up. When it came to life, he absently pulled out and dialed Bones home phone, hoping to get a response.

_Technically, you haven't reached Temperance Brennan. But if you leave a message I'll be sure to-_

He huffed and pounded the end button, hoping to god that she had just crashed at home, and turned into a parking place before going upstairs and pounding on the door.

There was a momentary pause until Booth opened up Bone's apartment (It wasn't locked…Wasn't that strange?) and started to look around for an intruder. To his surprise, he saw the Anthropologist on her couch, curled into a ball. She didn't even turn to see who it was.

"Take whatever you want, I don't care," he heard her mutter before he walked over to her, slightly amused.

"What's up, Bone's? Have too much to drink last night?"

"Leave me alone, Booth…Shouldn't you be at work?"

"I should be asking you the same thing. Why didn't you call Cam? Everyone at the labs worried sick," he stated, kneeling next to her. Her eyes flashed open as she darted up, planning on doing just that, before her eyes became glassy and she fell back into the pillow, moaning into it and hugging it to her. Booth chuckled and wiped her head, before getting up.

"I'll call everyone to let them know where you are. And then you are going to let me take care of you,"

"Don't you have to work?"

"I'm feeling suddenly feverish," he grinned, and then hopped up. Brennan looked at him seriously and with a small amount of worry in her own eyes.

"In that case, you most certainly don't want to stay he-"

"Expression and excuse, Bones," he stated.

She seemed satisfied with this and waved him off. Booth took out his cell phone and called everyone to let them know what was happening. For a moment, his hand lingered on the button to call Hannah, but then he decided against it, going back into Brennan's apartment and sitting down.

"So, what seems to be the problem, doctor?" he asked her, trying to tease to make her feel better. She rolled over and looked at him with glossy eyes, and shook her head. She closed her eyes once more and Booth felt a stab of pity, before an energy burst seemed to come within her and she ran to the bathroom. The sound of retching alerted him to something being wrong, and he got up quickly before sitting on the ground next to her, trying to calm her down.

When the energy was suddenly gone from her, he tried to help her up, but she simply crumpled back to the floor and continued to act. This occurred once more before she leaned into Booth and just fell asleep, total exhaustion taking over. He tried to pick her up to move her, but she moaned in protest. Sighing, Booth absently ran his hand through her hair, wiping the perspiration from her forehead, and then after several moments tried to get up again. This time, she didn't protest, and he managed to get her into her own bed before tucking her in.

He grabbed a glass of water and then set it on her nightstand in case she'd need it, and then walked out, figuring the best thing would be sleep. He listened to some music of on her Ipod, feeling very awkward at the random songs. When he found a couple he liked, he leaned back and listened, on earbud in and the other ear open to listen.

An hour or so later, he heard the sound of sheets being moved and a low whimper, so he got up and walked quickly into her room. She was curled into herself, whimpering and holding her ears.

"Hey, Bones. What'd you need?" Booth asked, walking over to her and sitting on her bed. She looked at him and tears were prickling in her eyes. However, she tried to relax to show him that she was fine, even though several seconds later, she went back to a ball. Booth leaned over her and tried to get her to look at him. When she did, he smiled to try and get her to talk to him.

"My stomach…"She moaned, "My head…"

Booth looked at her sympathetically and tried to roll her over. She protested but then sooner or later gave in, as he tried to uncurl her. When she was finally laying flat, shaking and clutching her eyes shut, he lay his hand on her stomach and started to massage it softly.

For a moment, confusion swept over her face before a sigh of relief came, and she relaxed, not questioning.

"Can't do much about your head. Sorry, Bones," he said. She seemed to relish in the momentary relief of her stomach pain and didn't seem to care.

When she was finally coaxed back into sleep, Booth started to fall back into sleep as well, laying next to her and closing his eyes, before opening them to the sound of his cell phone ringing. He looked at the caller.

Hannah.

For a moment, he considered taking it. However, his finger hovered over the 'Ignore' button and he hit it, turning off his phone and placing it on the floor. Brennan had awoken to it, and blinked at him.

"Who was it?"

"No one, Bones. Don't worry about it. It was no one," he stated, moving the hair from her forehead and then wrapping his arms around the forensic anthropologist. When she started t moan and whimper again, he repeated the action, though once she had to tell him to stop.

"I'm gonna be sick, Booth…I can't move," she whimpered, and he picked her up and brought her to the bathroom once more, where she instructed him to leave and where she stayed for the next forty minutes.

"Bones…You sure you don't need help?"

"I'm fine," she'd whimper, a sound which Booth didn't like. When she finally stumbled out, Booth helped her back to her bedroom where she slept once more.

When she awoke once more at ten, she looked at the man sleeping next to her and then looked at the time.

"You should go home, Booth. Hannah will be worried,"

"You feeling better?"

"Yes, significantly so."

"You going to be to work tomorrow?"

"Yes, likely so,"

"Well, in that case, I'm staying. You aren't going to work tomorrow," he stated, and let her lean into him. It was good that he stayed, because the next day the same thing occurred again and again, and though Brennan would never mention it, having someone there was nice, even if it was embarrassing.

"They didn't like it when we got sick," she admitted later that day. Booth looked at her in surprise and raised a brow.

"Who?"

"At the foster homes…I mean, some of them were okay…But there was this one family, I got mono when I was in high school-"

"Who-ho how the hell did you get mono, Bones?"

"It can be spread much like a cold, and its very miserable, so please, don't mock me,"

Booth was silent for a moment and then he tilted his head.

"What'd they do, Bones?"

"They…Well, I couldn't do much. I was tired all the time, I just felt miserable…And when I didn't feel better after a week, my foster dad…He beat me…And then the next week, he made my foster brother do the same…That happened for another two weeks, though the next two weeks they tried to beat it out of me every other night…My foster brother, he'd cry while he did it, and he kept saying, 'Sorry, sorry,' but he was more scared of Him then he was of hurting me. Child services found out because some girls saw me in the locker room later, I had cuts all over my body, and they thought…They thought I'd tried to kill myself…I had a bad reputation at school, Booth, and the only reason anyone believed me was because I had a serious understanding of anatomy, if I'd ever-"

"Shhh….Bones…I don't need to know about all of that," he said, when he realized that she was sobbing as she spoke, crying, sobbing. Not just the usual tears, but she was gasping for air, and she kept sobbing for the longest time.

"I thought about it sometimes, Booth…I know you told Sweets that if your grandpa hadn't saved you, you would have…But I could have done it. I had enough knowledge,"

Booth stared at her for a moment, wondering where all of this was coming from.

"And whenever I got to that point, and it happened a lot, I'd just say, again and again, what I knew. My name is Temperance Joy Brennan, I'm seventeen, I'm the smartest girl in my grade. I have a brother, his name is Russ. I have a mother and father. People love me. People loved me. Someone out there has to love me. I will go to school, I will become something. I am more than this town. I am more than this family. I am more than all of them. I am stronger then all of them. I will excel," she had tears running down her face.

"And by the time I became an Anthropologist, I'd decided for good that if I shut everyone out, no one could make me feel like that again. No one could ever make me despise my own life. And if work was all I had, then I was okay with it."

"But now you have me. And you have Angela. You have a lot of people in your life, Bones,"

"But they all leave…I told this Angela…But they all leave in the end. Angela's leaving, you're leaving. When I'm better I'll never see you again. Not unless we're on a case,"

"Bones-"

"No…I should have shut everyone out again. Humans are cruel,"

"Yeah, but the majority of us are not evil,"

She looked at him and he was staring at her.

"When I got back from Desert Storm, I felt like you did. I felt alone, deserted. Teddy was dead. I'd killed. I'd hurt people, and families would never be the same because of me. I wanted to die," he whispered, and for a moment a spark of pain flashed through Brennan's eyes.

"But then one of my buddies, he came up to me and told me, he told me, all that bad stuff you saw? It's not what most of the world is like. I know it seems dark right now, but you got to keep fighting. The majority of human beings are good, he said. He was an MP. He saw the worst of people. And every day that he saw me, we went to PTSD counseling together, he'd tell me, 'People are mostly good.' And I started to believe him. See, that's why I didn't give up on you when I first saw you. And you proved him right, Bones! People are mostly good. Mostly, people are good. They just hide.

"And then he said, all those people that left you? You feel alone? You aren't. People don't experience single things. Somebody out there has experienced what you've experienced. You are not unique, he said, not in this fact. And as a brilliant women once told me, there is no one singular event," he said, and he looked into her glossy eyes.

"Cuz see, you and me Bones? We're the pair. We're the lonely settlers. And you're from a different place, and I'm from a different place, but we get each other, and that's what's important. We get each other," he said, and he gulped in. Brennan blinked and then nodded.

"Thanks for taking care of me, Booth."

"Hey, any time. You want some soup?"

"Sure,"

And for a moment, the world was at peace once more.


	7. Especially in Pain

**Sooo this one is an anonymous request, kind of (If you want your name added for credit and you're a guest if you could leave a little name or something I'd be happy to credit ^^). As always, if you have a request just let me know. If you have a sickness, characters, or time period specifically, just let me know and I'll get it for you! Tomorrow I'll be updating some of my other stories so yay! As always, I don't own Bones.**

* * *

"Who-ho there, Bones. Take it easy," Booth commanded as she leaned into him. "Maybe you should go home, huh? Take it easy. R and R?"

"I don't know what that means."

"It stands for rest and-Look, just go home and sleep," he stated. She looked at him hazily at him and shrugged.

"It's just a sore throat and headache, Booth. Probably just allergies,"

"Or maybe you've been pushing yourself too hard? Come on, go home!" he stated. She sighed and rolled her eyes at him, but relented. "That a girl! I'll call Camille, you go home, you sleep, and I'll catch the bad guys and tell you all about it tonight, alright?"

"Are you going to pick Christine up tonight? She's staying late at the middle school and-"

"Yes. Now just go home. Shoo!" he stated, and chuckled when she sighed and walked back to her car.

As soon as she was gone, he called Cam and then started work.

At three thirty, Christine called her dad to let her know she'd be spending the weekend at a friends house for a project, and Booth simply told her to have some fun.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

"That's pretty hard, dad," she said into the receiver, then chuckled and hung up.

Booth went home to find Brennan on the couch, watching re-runs on the tv, drinking what looked to be a concoction of tea and various other forms of uck in Booths vocabulary.

"I usually wonder what you're putting in your body, but in this case-"

"It's perfectly safe, Booth," she stated, then looked behind him. "Where's Christine?"

"Not going to be home for the long weekend. You know what that means? Just me, you, alone in the house-"

"I'm not really feeling up to it, Booth," she muttered into her drink. He walked over to her and felt her forehead, which was slightly warm but not horribly so, and ruffled her hair.

"What bug did you manage to catch?"

"I'm unfamiliar with bugs, Booth. Talk to Hodgins for that,"

"Yeah, yeah," he joked and sat down next to her, coaxing her into his arms after a while. The constant cough was painful for Booth to listen to, let alone what it must have felt like to have it happen to you. Brennan shut her eyes tightly whenever she coughed, covered her mouth and then would bury herself more into Booth.

The man sighed later and brought her upstairs.

Later throughout the night, she was still coughing rather loudly, sneezing, and when she woke him up at about two o'clock, saying she was cold (There were three blankets already on the bed, along with one comforter) he decided to check her temperature.

"Bones, you're at 102.2…Do you think we should go to the doctor or something?" he said, though he had already made up his mind about it. She waved him off and coughed again.

"102 won't kill me, Booth…Wait till morning," she said. About twenty minutes later she awoke him again, apologized and whimpered. "Aspirin? Please?"

Booth smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead before doing as she'd requested and grabbing some aspirin, getting some water and giving them to her. She took them and then leaned more into him, holding him tightly.

Booth really didn't sleep the rest of the night. He was more focused one her.

The next morning, he awoke from a soundless sleep to her tossing and turning, and he slowly got up to get the thermometer again.

"102.9, Bones…You aren't feeling any better, are you?"

She shook her head no, and he sighed. She was shivering rather madly and it scared him shitless, but what was he going to do? Cradling her in blankets, he picked her up and set her in the truck, where she was now curled up, like a puppy, on the seat. The painful coughing hurt him more then he could really bare, but he figured he had to get over it. Driving to the hospital, he kept looking over at her.

When they got there, he picked her up again, and she looked around in a daze. Damn, she seemed like she was out of it.

"Where are we going, Boothie? I feel like I'm on a cloud…Floating…" she laughed and then cringed, folding back.

Yeah. Definitely out of it.

After checking in and after waiting, they finally made their way into the office. Booth was more focused on making Bones actually do what they were trying to get her to do (Come on, open your mouth Bones…Yes, it's totally okay,) and after the doctor came in, seemed to be the only one paying attention.

"Higher fevers have…Different effects on different people," the doctor explained, grinning. "Your wife-"

"Partner"

"Right, right, partner, she'll be fine. Just strep throat. We'll be sending home antibiotics. Make sure she drinks plenty of fluids, keep an eye on her to make sure her fever doesn't make her do anything wacky, and give her two fever reducers every five to eight hours. She should be feeling fine soon," the doctor stated before getting up and shaking both of their hands.

"Bo-oth. I'm tired…" she stated after leaving the hospital. Booth nodded to the truck.

"Yep. I know. You go sleep while I get you're meds," he stated. She did as she was asked to do and when he came back, saw a shivering, whimpering Anthropologist. After driving home, he shook her awake and she moaned at him, her voice sounding raspy and low.

"We're home, Bones,"

She nodded and got out. Booth fallowed her and then put her to bed, where she asked for yet more blankets and tea. He provided both before laying next to her, rubbing her back softly. She leaned into him and coughed weakly. He covered her mouth for her before she looked up.

"You'll get sick, too, Booth…"

"Naw…If I got sick, I'd be sick already. Just chillax, Bones," she slipped into dreams again where Booth stood over guard. Delirium occasionally struck her and he'd have to wake her up from her dreams, but as soon as she was awake she seemed to realize exactly where she was and calm down.

"It's okay, Bones. It'll be okay," he'd state. In the next morning, he woke up to a slightly more calm Brennan, who tilted her head at him.

"What do you need, Bones?"

"Tea sounds good…"

"Mmmkay…Screwed up coffee it is, then," he smiled and kissed her on the forehead. While she shivered and her temperature was still high, it broke by noon, and while she complained about this, he soothed her softly.

"He-ey it's okay. I'm right here. Just look at me," he'd reassure, and she'd calm down a little more.

By the next morning, she was on the couch watching TV with him, re runs of M*A*S*H, and she was sleeping in his arms soundly twenty minutes in. The sound of his breathing calmed her down, and reassured her, so that even when dreams awoke her, she knew that things were alright.

"Booth?"

"Yeah? What do you need, Bones?"

"Thanks…I know it must be miserable taking care of me,"

He shook his head and kissed her on the forehead once more, cradling her.

"When else do I get to see my Bones all vulnerable? Just don't get too sick and we'll be good," he said, and wiped the sweat from her face. She sighed and looked at the TV again.

"You want to sleep more?"

"Promise you'll still be around when I wake up?"

"Bones, you're on top of me, I don't have much choice," he joked, but when he saw the hurt in her eyes adjusted. "And yes, I'll be here. Don't worry. Partners don't leave each other," he stated.

"Even in pain?"

"Especially in pain.


	8. Why Me?

**This one is for Jenny1701! I'll be working on the other one later, and updates for my other stories will hopefully come soon, simply working on them. Schools been a handful and I'm in activites after school, so it's sometimes difficult to juggle. Thanks to everyone for any support! Read and review, and as always prompts are welcome! Simply remember to send the ailment, people involved, and time period if you're picky about it! Thanks! As always, I totally do not own Bones!**

* * *

_I'm….Pregnant…_

The words had made both of them extraordinarily happy, the grin on his face making her heart leap and the joy on her face right after making him want to pick her up and kiss her.

"Who else knows, Bones?"

"Angela….I told her not to tell Hodgins, though…"

"That's great, Bones! A baby!"

She'd been worried about his reaction before. The idea that Booth would be an unwilling father made her gut wrench painfully with guilt and remorse. She wasn't willing to kill it, and as independent as she was, she was kind of scared to go through it alone. She'd never admit it, of course. That would be irrational. Women have taken care of children for years, often while they husbands are at work or at war, in another land. The fact, however, that Booth was excited about it…

"Lets move in together," he offered suddenly. The abruptness made her flinch and tilt her head.

"I'm perfectly capeable of-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know Bones. It's just that Rebecca reacted really bad when she was pregnant with Parker, and you don't really tend to…You know…Look after yourself very well,"

"Excuse me?"

"You know what I mean, Bones…Just let me have this piece of mind," he said hopefully, tilting his head and giving his famous Booth grin, though inside he was worrying that she'd say no.

"How about this…We switch apartments every weekend? Then, we still have our own places, we're still independent…And you get what you want," she offered, hoping to appease the mans alpha male tendencies. She didn't like the idea that someone would consistently be looking after her, but it wasn't as though Booth let down easily.

"Okay, sure!" he said, grinning.

Since the offer seemed to appease him, the two made arrangements and it went on smoothly for the next week or so.

However, Brennan soon realized that perhaps Booths worry hadn't been totally uncalled for. She'd been operating under the assumption that, because of her strong stomach and headstrong ways, she wouldn't suffer through the horrid effects of morning sickness. After all, as Nigel Vincent would have pointed out, statistically one fourth of all females don't actually suffer from morning sickness. Or, at the very least, not the worst of it. She'd assumed she'd be one of the lucky ones.

Oh how grandly wrong she'd been!

Booth had gotten up early that morning to watch TV, bored and not wanting to wake up Brennan. When she wandered out and sat on the couch, laying on his leg, he grinned and kissed her on the head.

"Hey, how's Bones doing? What do you and little Booth want for breakfast?"

"While it's highly irrational…I'm unsure if I'm hungry, Booth…" she replied, yawning and rubbing her own stomach. Booth raised his eyebrows and tilted his head.

"You gotta eat, Bones! Big and strong, right? Come on, I'll even make some of that disgusting vegetarian stuff…"

"What do you know about 'Disgusting vegetarian stuff?'"

"I know that you have Veggie burgers in the freezer…And I'm hungry for some bacon, so I can fry some bacon for me, and some burger for you, and then we'll be equal because we'll both be having…Om noms…"

"You act as though you're five, Booth…"

"Yep! So what do you say?"

"Veggie Burger at seven in the morning on a Saturday?"

"Yeah, sounds good, doesn't it?"

"Yes, it actually does…" she said, smiling at him. He got up and grinned, kissed her on the forehead again and then kissed her stomach, before prancing off to make food.

Of course she had to eat, but it really didn't sound good…Really, not much did sound good right now.

Trying to ignore it, she leaned into the couch and tried to pay attention to a book she'd been reading. The sound of frying food made her stomach pull a little, but then, not much later, the smell really did get to her.

Oh. Dear. Lord.

"See, this is the smell of good old America, Bones! Eggs and bacon in the morning! See, our kids gonna learn both sides of the trade! Bones? Where are you-"

She darted away from the couch and into the bathroom, where it was proved that not even the mighty Dr. Brennan was invincible to the effects of pregnancy.

Worry clouded Booths eyes as he shut off the burners, opened up one of the windows, turned on the fans and walked quickly to the bathroom. He saw Brennan heaving, and sat down next to her, rubbing her back soothingly.

When she stopped, she tried to get up suddenly, but Booth held her down.

"Hey there, take it easy, Bones. Just rest for a second,"

"I'm fine Booth. Really," she offered, starting to get up.

"No, really. I'm not even being over protective right now. Just trust me. Rest," he offered, getting up and making his way to the fridge before getting some ginger ale. She looked hesitantly at it and then back at him.

"Sooths the stomach. Figured you wouldn't want to put any medicines in your system, so this is the next best thing," he held it up and then brought it to her lips. She shook him off and then looked at him.

"I'm not a child, Booth. I can drink a soda by myself,"

"Hey, just trying to be helpful," he said, holding up his own hands in defense. "I'll get rid of the bacon and veggie burgers, mmkay?" he offered, before leaving the room. She thought about getting up, but found herself mildly dizzy, so she leaned against the wall instead and looked at the can.

All natural ginger ale…That was sweet of him.

Pushing herself up, she slowly made her way back to the living room. The smell wasn't gone from the area yet and she found herself running back. When finally Booth was done cleaning up, he made his way back to her and sat on the edge of the tub, watching her drink the second can he brought her along with crackers that he'd brought along with him.

"This sucks," she muttered, nibbling and then offering him one. He smiled and took one as well, leaning against his knee.

"Yeah, I know," he offered. "How about we do this. Whatever you eat, I'll eat. Whatever you don't eat, I won't eat."

"But Booth, that isn't fair to-"

"I didn't say it was fair. But that's what I'll do. And I'll be the perfect boyfriend. You need anything, just call me."

"Booth, I'm not a-"

"Just let me pamper you a little, okay? Let me be an alpha male for a little bit," he stated. She looked up at him over the drink and sighed, taking another sip.

"I don't like being taken care of. It makes me feel…"

"Yeah, I know Bones. I know. Just, you know. I'm your partner. We've faced death together. We can get through this too," he offered. "And whenever you're sick, I'll be here, and I'll make sure that I'm taking care of you, getting what you need. And whenever you eat all that blah stuff, I'll eat it too. Look, Bones, it's not just about me and you anymore. It's about the kid. And this way, if I get hungry, I know you sure as hell have to be hungry too,"

"Booth, you're a bear. You're always hungry,"

"And our little kid will be too! Cuz he-"

"Or she,"

"Is half of me, and half of you,"

The little speech seemed to get a hold of her and she brought her knees to her chest before starting to cry. The sound made his heart wrench, but he came next to her anyways and let her lean into him. When she finally stopped, he wiped the tears from her face.

"I…I don't know what that…Was about…"

"It's normal, Bones…Perfectly normal,"

She looked at him and he smiled.

"I'm thinking about going out in the field tomarrow. You wouldn't be opposed, would you?"

"Oh no you are not! You have a kid! What if you get shot or something?"

"Well that wouldn't happen if I had a gun, would it?"

"Well we'll talk about getting you a gun, you stay in the lab where you and the kid can be safe!"

"But if we're out in the field, you can keep a better eye on me!"

"I'm calling Angela! If I hear one word about you even thinking about leaving-"

"Bo-oth! That's not fair! I am a strong, independent women!"

"You aren't independent anymore, though you are most definitely a women,"

"Booth!"

"Bo-ones!"

For a second the glared before Brennan pouted at him. Booth rolled his eyes and sighed.

"You stay in the lab unless accompanied by me. Understood?"

She pouted again but rolled her eyes.

"Fine!"

* * *

**Hey, hope this was what you wanted! I had a good time with this one, though it wasn't as much of a sick fic as previous ones. As always, remember prompts are welcome. The statistics may not be totally accurate, I looked them up and they varied. Peace out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**What if Brennan really did get Valley Fever in "Man in the Fallout Shelter"? As always, I don't own Bones, prompts are welcomed, I love reviews and I love all of you! I don't have the muse for my shot in the dark fic, but I promise that I'll sit down and write some of it out soon. I haven't forgotten!**

**Also, note-Valley Fever isn't actually contagious. For the sake of this, however, we're going to pretend it is. Because I really don't have a good reason as to why they'd be stuck in the Jeffersonian, anyways. And I don't really want a serious illness to take hold. Since it also takes much longer then a few days to show symptoms (It can actually take one to four weeks), we're going to say they've been in the Jeffersonian for longer then they actually have. Lets go with six days for the purpose of this story. Today would be Christmas.**

* * *

She sneezed again and shook her head, looking over worriedly to Booth.

"You…You're okay, right Bones?"

"Yes…It's just a reaction to dust partials in the air, extremely common when trapped in an environment that can har…Harve…" she sneezed again and sat down suddenly, holding her head. Booth looked wearily at her and then knelt down, eyes suddenly full of worry and fear.

"Bones…" he muttered weakly, and then got up and started to look for Goodman. When he passed Zack, he grabbed the boy and shoved him towards his boss. "Go and check on her," he growled, because he didn't want to leave her alone and he certainly didn't know what to do. He hadn't even heard of Valley Fever before today.

Goodman was talking to Angela, probably about the party plans, and Hodgins was walking up on them right as soon as Booth got there.

"Guys, " Booth said suddenly, and everyone turned to them with a smile on their face. However, at the look on his face, most of them frowned.

"What's up, G-man?" Angela asked. "You have a fight with Bren or something?" she asked, though Goodman was already making his way up the stairs. Hodgins caught on next, and when the realization finally hit Angela, she started behind Booth.

Zack was besides his boss, who was coughing rather violently, and when it finally died down, laid her head between her knees and shook weakly. Not really sure what to do, he looked up at everyone else, begging for help. Goodman knelt down besides her and touched her forehead, from where she flinched away and leaned against the railing more.

"Dr. B…You feeling alright?" Hodgins asked, feeling a guilty hit in his own stomach. If he hadn't drilled when he wasn't supposed to…Damn it. She started to nod her head and tried to push herself up, but quickly went down on her knee's and onto her side.

"Can you tell us what's wrong, Dr. Brennan?" Zack asked quickly, recounting symptoms in his head and awkwardly standing on the side.

"My chest…" she muttered, and she seemed to want to continue, but couldn't. If she could have told anyone, she would have explained how greatly the pressure was, how much it freaking hurt, how much it literally ached to take in ever chilling breath.

Angela was on her knees, looking back and forth between her best friend and those around her, occasionally shooting an angry glance at Hodgins before, setting her hand on Brennan's face. She almost flinched away when Angela brushed her hair lightly and whispered,

"Hey, hey. It's me. I won't hurt you, Sweetie,"

This seemed to calm her, though she again started to cough. It was a painful sound, one that no one liked. A cough that a dying man may make, or the cough of a long time smoker who's finally had it catch up with them.

Goodman looked between them and sighed.

"It's not as if we can do much…They won't let us out now. Come on. Brennan's office," he stated, while he went down the stairs to let the Jeffersonian director know what was going on.

Booth hesitated, but wrapped his arms around Brennan to bring her with him. She complained weakly, but he too whispered, and it seemed to calm her down once more. He didn't feel a fever radiating from her, and hoped it would stay this way. He shot a look at Hodgins before going to her office and laying her on her couch. Everyone else fallowed.

"What…Exactly do we do in this situation?" Zack asked suddenly, looking between them. He knew that when one of his many siblings were ill, someone would stay with them for a period of time, but was unsure if he should suggest it.

"It's Christmas…We can't very well leave her be on Christmas," Hodgins replied, a sad and disappointed look on his face while he looked down at his feet.

"But Dr. Brennan hates Christmas…Why would we treat this-"

"It's a chance to show that we care," Booth said to the, in his opinion, very annoying Squint. Zack looked slightly hurt and then shrugged. He went out and came back with a keg of alcohol that he and Hodgins had been preparing for tonight, before setting it on the floor and looking between them.

No one much felt like drinking, but it was a nice gesture, at least.

"All of them took different positions within the room, quietly talking amongst themselves until Goodman came in and looked at Brennan's sleeping form.

"We aren't allowed to leave the perimeter until the infectious period has occurred…Merry Christmas to everyone," he stated sadly before sitting down as well, looking between everyone. A pained cough occasionally came from the form on the couch, but sooner or later they all fell into sleep as well.

They were awoken by the sound of constant coughing and the first thing that would greet young Zack's eyes would be his mentor, shivering, coughing, and wheezing between coughs. For a moment, he was totally still before he got up and started to rub circles on her back, finally quieting a little. Everyone else was up and looking in shock at Zack, who shrugged.

"I have younger siblings that I looked after during times of illness. They found it very comforting," he stated. "I'm told that comfort is a good kind of medicine, though I'm certain that's scientifically inaccurate," he stated, getting up and sitting back down. Brennan looked, with bleary eyes, at Zack and smiled at him.

"Thank you," she whispered, and he simply shrugged, though he felt a tug on his chest that he couldn't identify.

Angela felt her forehead and sighed.

"You have the fever, too, sweetie," she shook her head. "This is going to be miserable for her, isn't it?" she asked to everyone else. Zack nodded rather quickly, and everyone else just looked at Angela.

"Is anything else off, Bones?" Booth asked, more worried about the anthropologist then he felt he had a right to be. She stared at him, confused.

"I don't know what that means…" she muttered, trying to stop the shaking. "'M cold…" she whined, started to get up to get a blanket before Booth pushed her down.

"Don't you dare get up. You'll stay on the couch. Comfortable. Alright?"

She nodded, odd for her, and grabbed for something to hold onto. When the first thing she grabbed was Booths arm, she brought it to her own self and sighed contently. For a moment, Booth was totally stunned, until he grabbed a pillow and replaced his arm with the pillow.

Goodman covered the woman with a blanket and soon everything was back to, or as close to normal, as they could really be.

When it got closer to night, everyone exchanged gifts silently before Brennan opened her eyes.

"Creative," she muttered. Booth put something around her neck, and she fumbled to look at it. When she couldn't muster up the energy, she looked at everyone for help.

"It's a necklace with a bone that looks like it came from a toy shop," Angela chuckled. Brennan stared at them and shook her head in disbelief.

"Christmas is-"

"About being with people who care about you, Dr. B. So just…Accept it," Hodgins tried, and gulped. "Sorry…You must feel awful because of me."

She seemed genuinely shocked at the idea and shook her head. "I wouldn't be doing anything anyways…I'm just sore now…Cold, and sore…Certainly not anything to cry over…You can go celebrate, if you'd like. I don't need a baby sitter,"

They all looked around and shook their heads.

"Naw. We'll stay here. You'd do the same for us,"

There was doubt in that, but she sleepily nodded, too tired to really care. Another round of coughing emitted from her, and Booth rubbed her back softly. When those subsided once more, they sat around once more.

"We can bring in a projector if you want. Watch some movies. If that's okay with you, Dr. Brennan," Zack asked timidly. She shrugged and stated,

"If you turn it down, I don't care. I'll likely…Sleep…" she said once more, while everyone else started to move around.

The next week was fairly the same routine, until finally they were allowed to go. Brennan was still sick, but no longer contagious, so instead she stayed in her apartment building until the symptoms subsided.

No one from the squint squad left her side for more than an hour.

And Booth sat protectively over her, smiling at her sleeping form.


	10. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

**Hey ya'll! Thanks thus far for the reviews! To clarify, if I got some things involving the episode wrong, it's totally possible. I haven't seen that episode since, literally, Thanksgiving of 2012. **

**If any of you are interested in Valley Fever to describe a couple of things they got wrong in that episode, read on. If not, hey, I won't be hurt any! Just for fun and curiosity ^^**

**In Valley Fever, the idea of it getting literally bad enough that you'd even need the IV medication (not painful injections, though the medication may in fact be painful) is extremely rare. Most people simply rest it off. Either that or antifungal medications are prescribed (Not that different from anti biotics, though I've been told the side effects from Anti Fungal medication are slightly more unpleasant ) to those who have it worse off than some others. In the chance that it doesn't get better or wasn't right, an IV medicine will be used. The show wasn't totally correct in some of its science, which of course is understandable since its main plot is for character development and plot. They don't need to have all the science right, which is perfectly fine. Then again, I'm not a doctor, nor am I any more than an aspiring zoologist. I asked my uncle about VF out of curiosity (he's an MD) and this is what he told me. For those of you that are interested, of course!**

**In any case, I want to thank everyone for the reviews, feedback, and simple reading of all of my stories. It means a lot. Thank you, thank you, thank you! You are all great and wonderful, every last one of you.**

**Since I currently didn't have any Hodgela fic, I figured I'd do one. As always, I don't own Bones!**

* * *

"Mommy! Daddy!" an excited, seven year old Michael jumped on his parents beds and shook them both awake. "It's time to get up!"

He sat on his knees, looking at both of them eagerly before jumping down and running around the house, before Hodgins got up reluctantly and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Michael, you better calm down, or me and Mommy might have to give your presents away," he jided lightly, and smiled when Angela punched him lightly.

"Don't tell him that. It's his birthday. Just let him go," she stated, before Michael sped in and sat on the floor, looking at them.

"I'm being good!" he called out, trying not to fidget on the ground. When Hodgins grinned and patted the bed, Michael scurried up and sat in his dads lap, looking up to him excitedly.

"It's my birthday, daddy!" he said happily, proudly. Hodgins laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Is it, now? Well, I knew that. Do you think Mommy knows that?"

"IT'S MY BIRTHDAY, MOMMY!" Michael cried out excitedly, bouncing slightly. Angela rolled her eyes and Jack and chuckled.

"Don't think I could forget it, sweetheart. Why don't you go to your room and put something nice on. Daddy will come check on you later, mmkay?" she asked, before bending down and kissing the boy on the cheek. "Happy birthday, trouble maker,"

Michael furiously rubbed the kiss away and puffed his lips out. "I'm not a baby, mommy," he stated, huffing and walking out. However, as soon as he left the room, he grinned and took off into his room.

"You know what he's going to end up wearing, right? Some graphic T or something," Hodgins said, laughing.

"Yeah. And that's why I told him Daddy's going to come check on him. Cuz at least he'll listen to you," Angela rolled her eyes and kissed Jack lightly on the forehead. Jack started to move towards her to kiss her back, but she backed away.

"Not today, Jack,"

"Tease!" he joked, grinning, before getting up and getting dressed himself. When he went to check on Michael, Michael had surprisingly dressed in a blue shirt with no design, though it was on backwards.

"Come on, buddy," Jack stated, grinning. "Mom'll have a cow if we go to the party like that.

Michael nodded, and in another couple of hours, everyone was loaded in the car, ready to head out to Pizza Hut for the party. A few kids from school were coming, as well as some family, though Hodgins took note that Michael had calmed down significantly since the time he'd woken up this morning. He attributed it to just being tired, and by the time they all got to the store, Michael was sleeping.

"Wake up, birthday boy," Angela stated, and he darted up, grinning a little before getting out.

The party was like any other kids party. Mainly, the niceties were passed and all of the kids played together, though anyone that watched Michael closely enough would see him squirming uncomfortably.

When finally they all got ready to eat, Michael absently pushed most of his food around, which was odd. He was usually the first to scarf down everything. Both Angela and Hodgins noticed this, though they didn't mention it right away. In a matter of ten minutes or so, Michael had excused himself (or better said, just left) to the bathroom three times. It wasn't until he seemingly felt safe enough to take a bite of pizza that he literally sprinted away, and Hodgins got up quickly to fallow the boy.

"Michael? What's wrong, buddy?" he asked, when he saw the boy on the ground, retching. Tears were in his eyes, and Hodgins felt a pull of sympathy. "Hey, buddy. It's okay," he said. When the younger boy was done, he leaned against his dad with tears in his eyes and hiccupped.

"My tummy hurts, daddy…" he groaned slightly. Running his hands through his sons hair, Hodgins nodded and held him tightly to himself.

"I'm going to go tell Mommy and then we'll head home, okay?" Michael nodded.

When satisfied that he would be okay for a little while, Hodgins got up and quickly made his way back to the dinning area, where everyone looked at him expectantly.

"Ange, we gotta go. Mikey's sick," he whispered in Angela's ear, to which her eyes widened and her eyes darted back to the door. "I'll get him in the car and settled in, alright?"

She nodded before he went back and wrapped his arms around his tiny, quivering son, and brought him slowly to the car. Putting a blanket in the back, he handed him a trash bag and ran his hands through the boys hair, smiling in slight pity.

"We'll have a party again later, okay?" Hodgins reassured, and the boy nodded. When Angela made her way back to the car, she crawled into the back with Michael. Feeling his head, her eyes softened at the miserable cry that came from his mouth.

"My tummy hurts, mommy…" he muttered. Something inside of her pulled as she nodded, and pulled Michael closer to her, rubbing his back softly.

"I know, sweetie…I'll try and make it better when we get home, m'mkay?" she asked. The boy nodded and as they drove along, sooner then later drifted into sleep. About five minutes from home, he woke up violently and let out a strange burp, before Angela managed to direct his head to the bag, before bringing his head back and sighing when he slumped back against her. After stopping at a gas station and throwing the bag away, the crew was back to their house in a matter of five minutes.

When they got him in the house, Hodgins offered to give him a bath while Angela got everything ready in the boys room. Michael was out, hair dry by blow dryer, shivering in his pajamas, after about thirty minutes. When he got into bed, he curled into a ball, and started to cry.

"Hey, baby," Angela whispered, feeling his forehead. "I'm so sorry you feel so bad. I promise if you sleep it'll feel better…"

"I-" hiccup "I feel bad cuz I ruined-" hiccup "everyone's day…" he whimpered. Angela shook her head and sighed, feeling a stab of pain.

"It was your day, baby. I promise, we'll make it up on another day. When you aren't feeling so bad,"

Hodgins nodded and tried to coax the boy to take some medicine to help him sleep and reduce his fever. When he did, he turned green for a moment before he seemed to calm down. Both parents sat on his bed until they were certain that he was asleep, and then both wondered out.

Michael really just laid there for most of the day, though Angela was perched outside of his bedroom for the greater part of it, Jack absently walking by and checking in, and by morning he got out of bed and walked into his parents room, shaking them awake.

"Hey, Mikey. You're tummy feel any better?" Hodgins asked. Michael nodded and then tugged on the covers. They let him into their bed before he slept soundly next to them until ten in the morning, when everyone got up. While Michael was still sleeping, the worst symptoms seemed to fade rather quickly, as most childhood illnesses do.

At about midnight the next night, however, Angela woke with a start and ran to the bathroom, feeling her stomach clench uncomfortably. For a second, she thought it was just nerves. However, after a moment of thinking, Okay, I might be sick, the sudden realization dawned on her as she sprinted out of bed into the bathroom.

_I am sick_

"Jack…" she moaned, her stomach seeming to rest, but her body now on the floor in a quivering mess. When Hodgins made his way in, he took one look at her and knelt down besides her.

"Ah, Ange…" he sighed sadly, before trying to help her up. As soon as she was on her feet, her eyes widened and she waved Jack out, before the door made a resounding WHAM and Jack was outside of it, staring hopelessly. When she finally made her way out, looking like the walking dead, he led her to their bed before laying her down.

Quivering, shaking, holding her own stomach, Angela moaned weakly and tried to ignore the feeling in her stomach, as though it were doing cartwheels and as though everything she'd ever eaten in her life wanted to destroy her.

Jack laid down next to her and ran his hand through her hair, before laying his hand on her stomach. The constant clenching and moving made him frown, as did the gurgling noises. She rolled over and buried her head into his neck, tears sticking on his skin and the sound of her moans and groans being mixed into the sound of her uneasy stomach.

Had she been half with it, or even half as uncomfortable as she was, she would have told him to get out, but right then and there, she really didn't want to be left alone.

When she settled into an uncomfortable sleep, Jack slipped off to check on Michael, who too was sleeping, though his sleep much more sound. Hodgins made his way back to his room, where his wife was tossing and turning, before getting out of bed and making her way back to the bathroom. This time, she didn't shut the door, so he walked in and sat next to her, rubbing her back.

Once again, Hodgins brought her back to bed and rubbed her stomach lightly. They both fell into sleep, though hers a restless one, and Hodgins awoke again at eight the next morning.

Angela was curled against him, her face buried in his chest, and while he didn't want to wake her up, he knew he had to check on Michael. He woke her up by shaking her lightly.

"Hey, sunshine. How was your night?"

She groaned and brought her legs to her chest, shaking her head.

"I'm going to check on Michael, kay? And get you some meds. And then I'll take care of you all day, okay?" he offered. She nodded, though it was as though she didn't hear, because she darted off again. Hodgins sighed and went to check on Michael, who was downstairs eating cereal. Hodgins laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Feeling better, champ?"

He nodded eagerly.

"Can I open presents now?"

Hodgins hesitated and shook his head.

"No. Mommy's not feeling good right now, so we gotta wait until she gets better."

Michael's eyes filled with worry as he tilted his head.

"Mommy's sick? Like me sick?"

"Yeah, like you sick," he stated, nodding. Michael got tears in his eyes and shook his head.

"Mommy can't feel icky…"

"Sorry, buddy…Want me to put a movie in for you?"

The little boy seemed hesitant, but he nodded, so his father put in a movie and then went to check on Angela. She looked up at him when he entered.

"How's Michael?"

"Feeling better. Worried about you," he stated, bending down and kissing her on the forehead. It was sticky with sweat, but he didn't mind so much. She smiled at him and then waved him off.

"Watch a movie with your kid, Hodgins," Hodgins looked at her and then sighed.

"I'll be back up in a little while. Did you take anything?"

She nodded, and as if to prove it, managed to fall asleep.

Michael and Hodgins both sat downstairs watching a movie, and though twice the boy seemed uncomfortable, it eased quickly. When finally the movie was done, Michael was asleep once more, and Hodgins brought him back upstairs.

Angela, a shivering mess, looked up at him with sad eyes and tried to smile.

"Hey, beautiful. What'd I miss while I was gone?" Hodgins tried, laying next to her and rubbing her back. She closed her eyes and shuttered.

"Just me feeling miserable. How's my hair?"

"Perfect as always," he stated, kissing her on the lips before she pulled away.

"No…You'll get sick, too…"

"I'm not scared of a little bug…"

She smiled and buried her head in his chest.

"Brave boy,"

It wasn't until the next night, after Angela made her third round in an hour, that Hodgins ran into the bathroom, grabbed a trash can and, with tears running down his face, muttered the words,

"I have it too…"


	11. What if?

**Thanks to everyone! This story was prompted by Aqua Mage! I hope this is what you wanted! As always, if you have any prompt ideas, let me know the characters involved, time period, any extra info you may want and of course the illness if you care! Thanks you to everyone!**

* * *

Waking up had never particularly BOTHERED Booth. In fact, he was a light sleeper since his time in the war. It was a quick reaction, and he'd never really doubted it before. Getting up quickly and easily was just, as Brennan had said, a 'Boothy' thing.

So then why was it so hard this morning?

He'd heard Brennan get up, heard Christine's happy cries, heard the trickle of the coffee pot. When finally he got up, he grudgingly got ready for work and jogged downstairs. The smell of coffee hit him and he blinked, shaking his head. Unpleasant.

"Hey, Booth. What do you want for breakfast?" Brennan asked, trying to get Christine to eat her applesauce. Booth blinked, his stomach clenched, and he shrugged.

"I think I'm just going to head into work, kay Bones? Not to hungry," he stated, walking over to her and kissing her on the forehead. She looked up at him and tilted her head.

"You're always hungry," she stated.

"Lots of work to do! Gotta make sure you keep your job, right?" he asked, grinning and giving the thumbs up. As soon as he walked out, however, he groaned, rubbed his head and started towards the car. Damn. A headache THIS early in the morning? Today was going to be fun.

Starting up the car and turning off the radio, he cruised down the streets and ignored any car horns, before pulling into the FBI parking lot and walking up to his office, starting on paperwork.

Not oddly, it took only a few minutes before he drifted into sleep.

"Seeley? Seeley!" Hacker yelled as he walked in, pounding on the desk. Booth quickly jerked up and stood up, almost at attention, before he realized it was Hacker. Grinning a little, he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hey, boss man," he showed his teeth and relaxed. Hacker rolled his eyes and laid down a folder.

"Not enough sleep last night?"

Booth, unsure what else to say, nodded. Hacker laughed and walked out.

"Get to the Jeffersonian ASAP. Bodies already been recovered. Just keep an eye on the squints," he stated.

Booth nodded and grabbed the file, slowly walking out to the car and starting it up. He couldn't help but realize that, despite the chill of fall air, the car felt unusually warm.

"Something's broke," he muttered, refusing to admit anything but. As he started towards the Jeffersonian, he put the AC on low, hoping to make it a tad bit more comfortable.

When finally he pulled in, Booth pulled out the key, wiped his brow and started out of the car. He felt unusually sore, no that that was unusual. He hadn't gone on a run earlier this morning and his body was probably just telling him it wasn't used to not going. He could live with that. A little soreness wasn't unusual for an FBI agent. Hell, it was expected.

Trying to loosen his muscles, he walked a little quicker and then walked into Brennan's office, grinning at her and laying down the case file.

"Hey, Bones. We got a case!"

Brennan looked up from her computer screen and smiled, walking over to him and taking the file, before setting it down and kissing him. While he wanted to pull away, he knew that this would seem even more odd to her, and instead he forced a smile.

"What'd I do for that?"

"We didn't say goodbye this morning. I was worried you were angry," she stated. Grabbing the case file, she flipped through it and then made her way towards the platform.

"You coming?" she asked, looking behind. Booth nodded, ignoring the pain in his body and crossing his arms, fallowing Brennan up and then looking at the tables.

Already, a body, badly decomposed, looked back at them. For a moment, Booth blanched. His stomach clenched uncomfortably, and his hands went from the crossed position on his chest to his stomach. Cam had come up as well and smirked at him.

"Finally found a body you couldn't handle, huh G-man?"

Brennan looked behind and saw Booths pale exterior, before raising a brow.

"Booth, you okay?"

He forced a grin and nodded, tilting his head.

"Course. Just can't get used to the dead guys sometimes,"

He walked around, trying to keep his eyes as much to the floor as possible, before Angela came up and too looked away.

"Oh, god…What happened to this one?" she asked. Brennan looked up and sighed.

"Not sure, though the injury sustained to the-Booth, are you okay?" she asked again, because Booth had suddenly started to walk down the platform, away from them. Brennan quickly took off her gloves and ran after him.

When he made it away from the lab, just outside, his stomach stopped its protest for a moment. However, his body still hurt like hell and…God, his head! What the hell? And since when had the Medical Legal lab been so damned hot? It felt like it was messing with his brain.

"Booth? What's wrong?" Brennan asked, coming up behind him. Once again, he forced a smile and shrugged.

"It just…It got the best out of me, I guess," he stated, leaning against the wall. Brennan took in the way he looked and cocked her head.

"Booth, what's wrong? You don't look very well," she stated, trying to get close enough to touch his forehead and check, however inaccurately, his temperature. He shook his head and backed away.

"I'm fine, Bones. Just give me a few seconds. I'll be right up," he stated. Brennan didn't buy it, but knew she couldn't really do much right then and there, so she simply nodded and walked into the lab, finding Cam and Angela and pulling them both to the side.

"Somethings wrong with Booth," she stated, her eyes flickering back. Angela's eyes widened and Cam nodded. "Help?" Brennan asked softly, the worry in her tone showing through. Both of them nodded and walked down with her, Cam taking the lead.

Booth was leaning against the wall, eyes closed and rubbing his temples. When he realized that the three women were looking at him, he quickly stood up and grinned.

"Hey, guys. Got anything new?" he said, tilting his head. He tried to straighten up but then stumbled, before Brennan quickly walked over and let him lean on her, panting heavily.

"Seeley. Please. Just let us make sure everythings okay," Cam stated, walking over slowly and taking part of his weight from Brennan. Booth shook his head.

"I'm fine, Camille. Just let me work, okay?"

"Booth…" Brennan whispered. "If you're really fine, then walk over to the platform and show us," she stated. Booth blinked and nodded, standing up and starting towards the platform, before his knees started to shake slightly and he almost fell over. Brennan, ever observant, went to one side and made sure he didn't fall.

"You're not fine," she whispered, feeling his forehead. "You're burning up,"

He nodded slowly, and after Cam and Angela took some more of his weight, all three managed to get him into Brennan's office. After a quick assessment, Cam smiled at him and patted his back.

"You just caught a little bug, Seeley. You'll be fine," she stated, though the big guy obviously had her worried. He was still muttering that he was fine, but no one was buying it at that point.

"We're going home," Brennan whispered into his ear, wiping his forehead and petting down his hair. He tried to give another protest, but finally he gave in. When all three managed to get him back to the car, Brennan's attention turned back to Angela.

"Can you pick up Christine tonight?" she asked, and Angela smiled softly, nodding.

"Of course, sweetie. Go take care of him, okay?" she asked. After getting home and barely getting him inside the house, she laid him on the couch.

"You need anything, Booth?" she asked. He shook his head but when she tried to leave, he grabbed her hand with his.

"Stay, Bones?" he asked. She couldn't help but smile and nod, laying his head in her lap. After a while, a lot of tossing and turning, Brennan finally woke him up.

"Lets go to bed, okay Booth?" she asked. He nodded, and slowly made his way upstairs, before collapsing on their bed, not bothering to get changed. He tried to keep silent until Brennan kissing him on the neck and asked what else was hurting. He looked up at her with glossy eyes.

"My stomach, legs and back…Damn my back is killing me," he muttered. She nodded and started to lightly massage it. Booth let out a low sigh and relaxed, tensing only once and a while until finally he managed to fall into a small slumber.

Brennan was unsure how worried she really was until he fell asleep and she felt calm again. She wrapped herself around him, hoping the action would comfort him. Occasionally, fevered dreams managed to break through, and he would yell out, scream. She recognized most of the names. Teddy, Parker, her own. She would shake him awake, only to have him fall asleep once more in deep dream slumber.

When he awoke again with a scream, she whispered to him.

"It's okay, Booth. You're okay. I'm right here. I'm right here,"

He turned his head and relaxed, but his hazy eyes showed how miserable he still was. It wasn't until the next morning that his fever broke, drenching both of them. While Brennan wanted to wake him up, he was finally sleeping well enough that she didn't want to disturb it.

Near the next night Booth awoke again, staring at Brennan, who had not changed nor left his side since they'd come. He stared at her sleeping form.

"How long have you been here?" he asked, voice raspy from the nightmare use. She cracked her eyes open and smiled a little.

"I haven't left, Booth. I've been here all night,"

Booth watched her and closed his eyes, holding her close.

"I was worried, Booth," she admitted softly. He nodded, and she whispered again. "I was really, really worried. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to worry," he stated, smiling a little and kissing her forehead. She shook her head in his chest.

"Don't do that again, alright? Don't! Don't act all stoic! You could have been more hurt! What if we'd been in the field, and you'd had a fever, and…"

"Shhh…I'm fine, Bones…Look. Feeling disgusting and sore, but still fine," he whispered, shivering slightly. She stared at him sighed.

"You want help cleaning up?" she asked, petting his sticky hair. He nodded a little, and smiled.

"What else are partners for, right?"


End file.
